The Distant Future
by Trinityking
Summary: Ash and Dawn meets their future selves. However the more they dwell into it, they realize that their future is not quite what they expect.
1. The Meeting of a LifeTime

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon characters; they belong to the Pokémon Owner.**_

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

Twinleaf Town: 10 years later.

The town was a complete ruin. The sky was dark and raining, the houses were dusty and empty and all the grass and trees turned into just plain ground and pale sticks. In the center of the town, a man wearing a helmet was riding on a black motorcycle through the wet ground chased by a car driven by a woman. The woman pulls out a gun from her belt, opened the window and started aiming at the man.

"Stop right there!" She starts shooting at the man rapidly. While about 4 shots were missed cause of him dodging them, the women shot one more and it managed to hit the coil to the engine, making it lose the oil. The man panicked as the oil was falling to the wet ground, making the motorcycle lose its speed.

"Damn, at this rate she's gonna catch up, guess I have no choice." The man left his right hand off the handle and broke the glass between the handles marked 'CB' that had a set of numbers and a red button.

He punched in some random numbers and pushed the red button, making the motorcycle's lights turn around, showing some crystals gripped tight by some machinery, and it started glowing and finally blasted some ray of light in the direction he was facing.

"D-Don't tell me he's…" The woman was shocked to see as the ray of light turned into some sort of gate that shows an image of a group of tress. The ray stopped as soon the gate opened up and the man drove as fast as he can, till he drove through the gate, disappearing into the image.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you go again!" The woman stomped on the pedal as she gains speed to reach the gate, which was now started to shrink rapidly. She yelled as she drove right through the gate, just when it about to close, leaving the deserted Twinleaf town with silence.

Outside of Twinleaf Town: 10 years ago

The day was shining at the outskirts of Twinleaf Town where many wild Pokémon were running through the vivid grass and trees, in the trees lays a campsite where 3 young trainers were there, as also their Pokémon running around.

One of them was a trainer named Ash Ketchum and his trusty Pikachu. The other one was a breeder, Brock. And lastly the only female coordinator's name is Dawn, and also her partner Piplup. Ash, Dawn and Brock were preparing lunch while their Pokémon enjoys a nice nap.

"Hey Ash, can you bring some dry firewood? I need Dawn to help with the stew." asked Brock wearing an apron and holding a ladle.

"Sure thing Brock, come on Pikachu!" Ash called on his Pikachu, who just woken up from his nap and went running to his partner.

"Pika!"

"Ash, make sure you don't get lost!" said Dawn worried that he might actually does.

"Don't worry Dawn; I'll be completely fine with Pikachu by my side."

"Pika!"

"Well, okay."

"Come on Pikachu!" Ash dashed into the forest. As he walks through the forest for firewood, he started talking to his old buddy.

"Can you believe Dawn was worried over something like this? I always know my way around the place."

"Pikachu…" Pikachu remembers the time they got into the maze in their journey and Ash was practically calling for help because he made six dead-ends.

"Okay, okay, I get it. But I know that I know my way through forests!"

"Pika, Pika…" Pikachu shook his head with his hands in the air, giving up correcting Ash, but as they went farther into the trees to look for dry wood, Ash spotted something near a tree a couple of meters away.

"What's that? Ash ran to the tree and picked up a black broken wheel belonging to a car.

"Did someone crash? …The wheel feels very warm." Ash started looking around to see if the car, or driver, was around. He stood up and went looking for the missing driver.

"I hope the guy's all right, even though he was probably drinking, stay alert Pikachu."

"Pika"

"Still, there was no way that the driver was drunk enough to go here, so mayb- What the?" When he stopped, he has found an area where there were some random car parts, destroyed, and he found an injured woman on the ground unconscious. Ash ran to the unconscious woman and lifts her head up to check if she's breathing.

"Hey lady wake up! Are you alright?" Ash shook her head a bit so that he won't fracture anything important, but the woman was still unconscious so he shook harder. Finally the woman woke up and looked at Ash and Pikachu.

"Oh thank god, you alright lady?" said Ash in a worried tone

"A-Ash…?" But before she could say further, she fell into unconsciousness again, making Ash surprised and worried.

"Wha- how does she know my name? Ash was puzzled at when she said his name, but Pikachu mentions him to hurry so he put the woman on his back like a piggy ride and slowly walked to the campsite.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine." As he said that, the woman's eyes opened up a bit before knowing she was being carried, she put her head on his back and felt his warmth, and remembered and old memory where she was having a piggy back ride with a man she knew a long time ago, and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, back at the campsite…

"Man, how come Ash is taking so long to get some firewood?" Dawn finished helping Brock make his special stew, and wondered what happened to Ash.

"Remember Dawn, yesterday's rain was pretty bad, so finding some dry wood might be tough for Ash." Brock put a cover on the stew so that it won't spoil.

"Oh right, a sudden heavy rain happened yesterday, but I wonder why?" Brock handed out some poke-food to the Pokémon, since their lunch it's not ready yet.

"Probably a wild Pokémon did a rain dance or something." Brock joked while stretching a bit due to lowering his back many times.

"Come on Brock. Well since Ash won't be coming for a while, I guess I can train a bit on the appeals. Come on Piplup!"

Dawn started calling for piplup, but something catches Dawn's attention as she looked ahead and saw Ash carrying a person on his back with Pikachu helping her by fanning her face with his tail.

"Wha-? Ash who's she? And what's wrong with her?" Dawn was surprised that Ash carrying an injured person, and thought that she was dead.

"Agghh… She… she needs help, she's hurt big time."

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Brock went ahead and helped Ash carry the woman to the campsite, while Dawn prepared a sleeping bag on the ground and helped Ash and Brock set her down in it. Brock then looked for his first-aid kit and started treating her wounds, then checked her temperature, to see if she has a fever.

"So Brock, how is she? Is she gonna be fine?" said Ash in a worried tone.

"Well, she got a big cut in left arm, but it's not deep, also she got some bruises all over her head and upper body, but don't worry, they can all be treated if I can get a clean towel and fresh water, then I'll take care of everything else."

"I can get the water, Piplup found a nice clean pond that's a bit away from here," said Dawn as she stood up and pointed the way where the river is.

"Good, please get some, while we help her as much as can."

"Alright come on Piplup, let's go to the place that you found."

"Piplup!" Piplup then lead the way to the pond with Dawn following him. Meanwhile Brock and Ash were helping the woman.

"Hey Brock, before she got knocked out, she said my name, as if she knows me or something." Ash said reminded of that time.

"Really? Mmh, now that I look at it, she does sorta look like Dawn, so maybe she's Dawn's relative?" Brock tilted his head when wondering who she was.

"But why would one of Dawn's relatives know my name? The only family that I know is her mom, Johanna."

"Maybe Johanna told her about you, and maybe me and Pikachu too. But still…" Ash and Brock were left wondering

Meanwhile back at Dawn; she was still following Piplup to the river that has taken quite some time.

"Piplup, don't tell me we got lost."

"Piplup!" piplup was against what she said, because he forgot where it is.

*Sigh* "If you're saying that you forgot instead of being lost, I'm sooo gonna take away your food for a week!"

"P-Piplup." Piplup is now desperately searching for the pond so that he could eat, but what he saw was quite different.

"Piplup!" Piplup pointed at what he saw and wanted Dawn to see it.

"Piplup, you know, I'm not really gonna taking away your food, it was just a joke, don't need to be so serious." While Dawn was giggling, she noticed what Piplup was pointing at and dropped her mouth.

"Whoa!" Dawn saw a man in a helmet on the ground, groaning with his motorbike on top of him.

"Q-Quick Piplup, we gotta help that man." Dawn and Piplup went for the crushed man and tried to pick him up, but the bike was in the way so Piplup used Bubblebeam to move the bike, so Dawn was able to pick up the man and put his arm over her shoulder to help him move.

The man started picking up his feet to walk and opened his eyes to find Dawn and Piplup helping him.

"Yo- You… who are you?" asked the mysterious man. The man was wearing a high collar black shirt with no sleeves, black pants and boots and his chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a mysterious badge. But his face wasn't known since he was wearing a dark helmet.

"My name's Dawn and this is Piplup."

"Piplup."

"Dawn…" The man turned his head down once hearing her name and then faced her again.

"Can you tell me what year is this?"

"What? Man, you really hit yourself hard in the head." Dawn said, surprised to hear a question like that.

"Right, sorry… Thank you for helping a total stranger like me."

"Hey, No need to worry, my mom says that we should help the people in need whenever we can." Dawn smiled at the man.

"… No need to worry… that's when I get worried the most…" said the man turning his head down.

"Wha-? How do you know the counter-catchphrase my mom and friends know?" Dawn was totally surprised when now everyone knows her counter-catchphrase.

"…I heard it from a friend a long time ago."

"Oh, I see. Is your friend with you?"

"…I lost her a couple years back."

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, and thanks again." Dawn and the man walked back to the campsite for help. Meanwhile…

Back at the campsite, the woman at the sleeping bag was moving and groaning, having a nightmare. After the nightmare, the woman woke up gasping and checking her surroundings.

She wears shorts with a black ribbon on each leg, and she has a cape tied onto the shorts in a bow in the center. She wears a sleeveless white shirt underneath a sleeveless black vest with a zipper. Finally she has long blue hair that reaches partway down her back.

She tried to stand up, but her treated injuries didn't let her as the pain quickly raced through her left arm. She noticed that it was bandaged, but that didn't stop her from checking the place out. While she tried to stand up, she heard a voice from someone familiar, but it was Ash.

"Brock, look!" Ash pointed to the woman standing up, and run to her side for aide.

Ash, at the side, helped the woman stand up while Brock went to get the first-aid kit, just in case.

"You all right lady?" Ash said while letting go of the woman.

"Ash, don't say it like that. Are you all right ma'am?" Brock said, but politely.

"Uggh… Where am I?" The woman was still dizzy from the bruises, as she staggered a bit while standing.

"You're at our camp; we were resting a bit before we head to Sunyshore City." Ash leads the woman to the stump to sit.

"I see." The woman looked at Ash for a while, then at Brock.

"Umm, is there something on my face? Brock checked his face with his hands.

"No no, it's just that… you looked familiar."

"Familiar?"

"So does that mean you know us? You said my name when we first met." Pikachu went to Ash's side to meet the woman.

"Pikachu!"

"Pikachu…" She looked at Pikachu with a dazed stare that lasted a bit, while making Pikachu and Ash weirded-out

"Ummm" Ash nervously said.'

"Pika…" The woman instantly realized what's going on and snapped back to reality.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry, I just… you reminded of someone I know."

"Really? But how you know my name?" Ash went back to the last question.

"He uhh… had the same name."

"Really? What's he like? Was he a pokemon trainer? Ash started to make tons of questions, which made the woman uncomfortable.

"Well…"

"Ash, stop trying to pressure her, she doesn't have to tell if she don't want to, especially since she's still hurt."

"I wasn't pressuring her, right?" The woman laughed awkwardly as she saw the hyperactive Ash, but she smiled at his antics.

"So what happened? I heard from Ash that you crashed." When Brock said that, the woman remembered what she was doing in the first place and stood up.

That's right!" That sudden shout scared Ash, Pikachu and Brock altogether.

Meanwhile…

Back at Dawn and the man, the man looked around the place as they were headed back to the camp.

"This place… seems familiar." The man spoke after a while.

"You don't know where you are?" Dawn asked, surprised that he should have known before crashing.

"Piplup?"

The man looked down before answering, and told her: "…Well, before I crashed, I forgot to bring a map, then I got lost."

"Oh, well we're in the outskirts of my hometown, Twinleaf." Dawn smiled.

"Twinleaf Town…"

As they talked more, Dawn and the man has reached near the camp, where her friends are.

"Alright we're here!" Dawn jumped out of excitement, but with still holding his arm, she made the man's injuries hurt even more.

"Ow! Be careful." The man pleaded.

"Oh, sorry." Dawn giggled. When they made it back to camp, she called out to Ash and Brock.

"Hey guys! This man needs help."

"What? There's more?" Brock took his first aid-kit and ran to Dawn.

"Dawn, did you get the water? Ash said, still worried over the woman.

"No, sorry, I thought the man needed help, so I didn't find the water." Dawn and Piplup put the man down slowly so that Brock can treat his wounds.

"Oh man, he looks like he just got crushed by a rock slide." While everyone tried to help the man, the woman took a look of who he was, and thought that he might be someone she's looking for.

"Is that…" The woman spoke, and the man looked beyond past Brock to see who was there, but the soon he did, he eyes widened.

"Oh no, why are you here!" The man stood up, startling Dawn, Brock and Piplup.

"You! Finally I found you! There's no way that you're getting away this time!" The woman stood and reached for her pocket, to find a weird, sci-fi looking gun in her hands.

"Holy shit!" The man and Ash screamed.

"Sh-she's got a gun!" Dawn and Piplup went for cover as they knew what the situation will be.

"Take this!" The woman aimed at the petrified man with her gun cocked, and shot a weird, electrified bullet at him. The man dodged the bullet with his quick-like reflexes and started running back where he came from.

"Hey! Come back here!" The woman kept shooting at the poor man while chasing him.

"Like hell I'm gonna come back!" The man ran around the campsite as the woman kept shooting at him. The man managed to evade all of them, but the bullets made an entire mess in the camp.

Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Dawn with Piplup at her side, can only crouch under the table and watch the mayhem their causing.

But the mayhem stopped as the man got caught by a broken table they caused and fell down. When he fell the helmet rolled away, showing his tanned face, with his raven black hair. The woman took this chance to get the man.

"Alright! I got yo- Hiii!" Unfortunately, she collapsed to the ground right near him due to her injuries.

"D-Damn, so close." The woman and the man were groaning in pain due to the excess running, making the wounds feel worse. While the coast is clear, Ash and the rest got out of the table and stood up to see the mess they made in their camp.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" Ash and Pikachu were angry since they practically destroyed the camp, and their food.

"Why was that lady shooting at him!" Dawn screamed with her hands on the side of her head.

"Tell us, who are you guys and why are you doing this?" Brock demanded answers and the man and the woman, since they couldn't move, looked at each other, then they look at them, and answered:

"We're not from around here." The man spoke to the children.

"Yeah, I know that you live somewhere far away." Dawn said, thinking that he meant that.

"No, he means that we're not from around here… at this time" The woman looked seriously when she said that.

"Time?" Brock questioned.

"What do you mean?" When Ash said it, the woman struggle a bit to sit on the ground to face them.

"I mean that… I'm Dawn, from 10 years in the future."

Then the man lifts himself up, sat down with his legs crossed, and told them.

"And I'm Ash… from 10 years in the future."

Brock, Pikachu and Piplup gasped at what they said, while Ash and Dawn's eyes widened: "WHAAAAT!"

_**Ash, Dawn and the gang meets their future selves, while wondering why one of them tried to shoot the other. Find out at the next chapter!**_


	2. Meet your Future selves

_**Since there are 2 Ash and Dawn, Im gonna put the older selves a nickname.**_

_**F/Ash- Future Ash**_

_**F/Dawn- Future Dawn.**_

At the camp, the heroes with their Pokémon are standing face-to face with the strangers that they were helping, who turns out they were Dawn and Ash from the future.

"W-What did you just say?" Brock couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Us… from 10 years in the future?" Dawn couldn't believe what she just said.

"That's how it is." F/Dawn said flatly.

"What do you mean "That's how it is"? You can't be us from the future!"

"Pika!" Ash and Pikachu couldn't believe it either. F/Ash's eyes were spaced out when he saw Ash's Pikachu, but he shook himself off of it.

"But we are you."

"And we weren't supposed to be here in the first place. And it's your entire fault Ash!" F/Dawn said while trying to stand up, but her legs felt like jelly and fell down.

"W-What did I do?" Ash said pointing himself.

"Not you! The other you! Uggh, my legs." F/Dawn rubbed her legs to try to soften the pain.

"Well, whoever you guys are, we can't just leave you like this, so try not to do anything while we… clean up the mess." Brock flatly said and grabbed a pot and put it over the broken table to make his stew.

"Wait, we have to clean up?" Ash's jaw dropped when Brock was serious on the cleaning.

"B-But the whole place's a mess!" Dawn resented the idea to clean up the battlefield the future them used.

"No complaining. The older Ash is too hurt and the older you is still healing, so the best thing to do is clean up and make dinner so that they could get better." Brock said with a serious face.

"…Ok." Ash and Dawn knew that Brock was right, and they couldn't do anything when he gets serious like that. Dawn went to get the water for F/Ash, while Ash went to pick up the firewood he forgot to get.

When they finally cleaned up most of the camp, the night came by, so they decided to have dinner by having Brock's stew.

But while Ash, Dawn and Brock were enjoying dinner around the campfire, there was an uncomfortable silence between the two grown-ups that were eating the stew away from the campfire.

Instead of eating her stew, F/Dawn's eyes were like daggers while staring with murderess intent at F/Ash, which made F/Ash more uncomfortable.

"_Oh man, I never thought that I would be having dinner with someone who's trying to get me! I got to get out of here." _F/Ash started to sweat out of nervousness when he never knows when F/Dawn's gonna pull out a gun outta nowhere and shoot him.

F/Ash ate his stew in a hurry so that he could get away from F/Dawn. He ate as fast as he can and left the bowl empty with some stew left over and dropped his spoon into the bowl to make a tink sound, making the younger gang to notice him standing up.

"Thank you for the food." F/Ash put his hands together for grace and stood up with his hand on the back of his head.

"Well since I finished dinner, I should go back to where I came fr-" but before he could finish, he sensed something behind him and motioned himself to turn around.

He found a purple Pokémon with black and white stripe on his belly with yellow life-less eyes and sacs which looks like it's extending it each time he breathes with an arm raised at F/Ash, glowing with a purple color.

"And where do you think you're going?" Brock asks as he is still eating his stew calmly while everyone else is looking at the Croagunk.

"I-I-I was just going to get back to the forest." F/Ash stammered while answering to Brock and looking at the Croagunk with his poison jab on him like clothing.

"Really? From what I see, you've got only two choices."

"W-Which are?" F/Ash moved back a bit since the Croagunk was making him go back to where he was sitting.

"One: You stay here and rest till all your injuries are healed, or Two: I'll ask Croagunk here to use a poison jab so hard, that you won't move till next week. If I were you, I'd pick the first." F/Ash knew that the choices were unavoidable, so he gave up all hope and returned to his seat.

"Yes sir."

"_Wow Brock, you were pretty amazing even then, huh?" _Thought F/Dawn when she saw how relaxed Brock handled the situation and made Ash and Dawn's jaws drop.

"Whoa, how'd you do that, Brock?" asked Dawn, immediately looking at Brock after what happened.

"Well, our Ash is pretty simple to persuade, but since we're dealing with his future self, I thought that forcing him would be a good choice."

"Wow, how'd you know that?

"I just had a hunch." Brock got back to eating his stew as the atmosphere around turned into an eerie silence, which made Ash speak up what he had in mind.

"So, if you're not supposed to be here, why are you here anyway?" Ash asked the future selves, making them looked at Ash with widened eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm wondering about that too." Dawn said, leaving her empty bowl to the ground since she's finished.

Yeah, tell us." Brock joined in.

F/Ash and F/Dawn looked at each other knowing what to say, but F/Ash closed his eyes and turned around to the opposite of her and left the camp, leaving F/Dawn to tell herself. Dawn saw this and thought why F/Ash left.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Brock, surprised of what just happened didn't budge him.

"Don't worry, I won't escape. I'm just gonna cool off." said F/Ash walking into the darkness.

"Well, just in case, Croagunk, follow him." Brock commanded Croagunk to keep an eye on F/Ash and followed him into the darkness.

"Forget about him. We're not supposed to talk about this but I guess I'm have to tell you guys for the hospitality." F/Dawn stood up with a bit of strength to keep her standing to tell them seriously.

"In the future, about some years later, I joined the Anti-Carnage of Evil police force, the ACE for short; to stop anything evil or vile that happens."

"Really?" asked Dawn, completely surprised she going to do that in the future.

"Wow Dawn, you joined a police force?" said Ash with his Pikachu by his side smiling at her success, while Brock also did the same.

"I never expected that to happen." said Dawn with a cheerful face.

"So, what about me? What's gonna happen to me?" asked Ash.

"... I don't know how to say this…" F/Dawn's eyes look down after hearing that, surprising the gang.

"W-What's gonna happen to me?" Ash felt hesitant before saying, but wanted to know.

"… In the future, you will become a nationwide, top first most-wanted criminal all over the regions." When those words left her lips, the camp went into a complete silence, making everyone's eyes widened except F/dawn's.

"Y-You're joking, right? I mean this is Ash we're talking about, right?" Dawn put up a fake smile, pretending what F/Dawn said to be a joke, but F/Dawn turned her head down, making the statement true.

"W-W-Why? Why would he do something like that?"

"...I gave too much information. I'm going to bed." Wanting to stop the upcoming 20 questions, she gave up telling and went back to her cut-up sleeping bag and closed her eyes to sleep.

"But wai-"

"Good Night!" Before Ash could say more, F/Dawn startled them by shutting them up.

"Damn." Ash was annoyed since F/Dawn refused to tell more.

"Guess we been too much in their faces about their private business." said the breeder.

"But that's our business too right?" said Ash, which made Brock nod in agreement.

"True, but whatever happening to them, or you guys, is still their own business. We have no right to keep pestering them if they don't want to." Brock said.

"…Alright." Without a fight, Ash gave up and went to a log to sleep on since F/Dawn was using his.

"Dawn, do you want to sleep too?" asked Brock.

"Huh? Oh, OK." Dawn staggered before answering and stretch her limbs when she stood up then went to her tent for sleep, leaving Brock to his thoughts.

"Man, each time I hang out with Ash, bunch of weird stuff happens." Brock mumbled to himself while picking up the dishes they left and went to sleep.

It was late at night as the campfire was still lit and everyone was asleep…well, except for Ash as one of his eyes opened up and stood up. He quietly sneak to get out of the camp without anyone waking up, especially Pikachu since he has highly tuned hearing.

Ash went to the darkness of the woods to try and find his older self so that he can know why he became a criminal.

He looked around the forest to find him, but the darkness made it difficult for Ash as well as the winds was going stronger by the minute. Luckily he found a silhouette near the pond Dawn used to get the water as it turned out the silhouette was F/Ash and a sleeping Croagunk.

F/Ash stared into the pond with such gazing eyes that looked compelling. As he stared, he failed to notice that his younger self was standing right behind him.

"Yo." Ash said, startling his older self with a yelp.

"Wah! Don't scare me like that." F/Ash sighed and holds onto his chest to calm himself down.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." F/Ash sits back down on the grass to stare at the pond again. Ash joined in beside him as he stared into the pond.

Ash was amazed at how the pond was at night. The full moon was on as it was reflected in the pond to give it such a dazzling sight, one that an artist dreamed of drawing.

"Woah, what a nice view!" Ash commented how the pond was while F/Ash plainly ignored him. Ash felt uncomfortable as they enter into an awkward silence.

"So…" he breaks the silence. "Can I ask something?" Ash looks at his older self and asks him a question.

"What is it?" F/Ash said, still looking at the pond.

"Well… I just wanted to know something." Ash said while rubbing the back of his head. It can't be that hard to talk to yourself from the future, right?

"Know what?

"Is it true… that you're a criminal?" Ash looked at F/Ash, hoping he would say no or "you're dead wrong".

"…So, she told you?" Ash's eyes widened when he nonchalantly admitted that she was right.

"S-so it's true? I'm gonna be a criminal?" Ash looked at F/Ash again, but this time with a depressed look on his face.

"…Yeah."

"But why? And this time I wanna know!" Ash stood up and pointed his finger at F/Ash warning him to tell the truth.

"It's… complicated."

"But I'm you! You should tell me anyway right?" Ash made a point while asking F/Ash to tell. He's gonna start using this method for a while.

"Even if you're me, I can't just tell anyone something so important, especially you of all people."

"How come?"

"I just don't want to get into more trouble than ever."

"What?"

Back at the camp, In her tent, Dawn was sleeping in her sleeping bag, but something was keeping her from sleeping as her eyelids popped up and motioned herself to get up from the sleeping bag.

"Oh man, I can't sleep after what just happened." Dawn got out of her sleeping tent and noticed F/Dawn sitting on the stump and looking at the stars. Dawn walked to the stump to talk more about the not-so-looking-forward future.

"Hey." Dawn said.

"You know, kids should be sleeping this late." F/Dawn answered while still looking at the sky.

"Oh, I definitely don't want to hear that from you of all people." Dawn giggled to try and lighten things up with F/Dawn, but F/Dawn was not smiling.

"Uhh, anyways, can I ask something before I go back to sleep?" Wanting to evade a bad atmosphere, she asks while sitting down on the grass next to F/Dawn.

"What?" F/Dawn said, now looking at Dawn.

"Don't worry, it's not about Ash." Though that was Dawn only wanted to talk about, but with the bad look on F/Dawn's face, she couldn't do it.

"Then what is then?"

"Ummm… how were you guys able to get here?" Dawn was trying to make conversation with her but was drawing a blank, so another question popped into her head.

"Well, the only explanation for now is time traveling."

"So, in the future, someone invented a time machine?" Dawn guessed.

"Well, sort of."

Back at the pond.

"So, how is it then? Ash said to F/Ash

"About some years from now, the assistant aiding a professor in the region of Orre, found the legendary Pokémon Celebi. The trainer managed to catch it and delivered Celebi to the professor."

"Wow really?" Ash was amazed how the future was looking.

"Yep."

Back at the camp.

"What's a Celebi anyway?"

"Celebi is a legendary Pokémon that's able to time-travel to the past and future. The professor in Orre was trying to know how Celebi was able to do it.

"The assistant who caught it pleaded to help the professor with his research, and Celebi makes their wishes come true. The Celebi produced very powerful crystals that, if used correctly, will make him time travel at whatever time he wishes."

"Wow!'

"However, the crystals can only be used while it's still has power or if it's near to a Celebi. If it ran out, the person who carries it becomes trapped in the time he went forever."

"R-Really?"

"That's right. The professor named the crystals "Celestals" and made a huge breakthrough in society. The government was even interested with the celestals. They decided to sell them to the world for the price that only the millionaires can get."

"But they were afraid what would happen if they were used in the wrong hands, so the professor and the government made a new law called the "C-Law" that everyone in the world should follow."

Back at the pond

"What's the C-Law?" Ash asked to F/Ash.

"The C-Law is for anyone who's got a hold of the celestals other than the professor and the government. It states that if anyone was using the celestals, they should follow important rules.

1: You can never do anything to the past or the future.  
2: You can't say anything that can alter the future.  
And 3: You must alert the authorities before doing any time traveling.

Back at the camp

"Whoa, so what happens if you break'em?" asked Dawn.

"If the authorities find you breaking them, you get dragged back to your own time and go to jail for a life-sentence. It's not like murder, but it's still pretty bad."

"Why's that?"

"The government and the professor were even more afraid that by using the celestals, it can break the fabric of the space-time continuum, meaning it can kill the legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia who controls it.

"No way! So why used them at all?"

"Actually I don't like the idea either, but there are a lot of people that would kill just to have it. They even try to change the future so that they can rule the world. The ACE was made so that it'll be prevented. "

"It's that why yo- I mean I joined the ACE?"

"Well, I joined the ACE for an entirely different reason."

"What is it?" asks Dawn, hoping she would answer, but F/Dawn turned her head down.

"I don't want to say. I'm already breaking the rules just by talking to you so much."

"Oh…" Dawn wanted to know if it's been Ash, but couldn't know.

"Sorry."

"That's ok; you're only following the rules." Dawn stood up and yawned a big yawn and looked at F/Dawn. "I should go back to sleep. Maybe you should too." Dawn left F/Dawn and went back to her tent, leaving F/Dawn back to her thoughts.

Back at the pond

"It's that why you're not telling?" asked Ash to F/Ash.

"Yep, so can you give me a break and just cool it?" F/Ash stood up after talking and yawned while stretching his arms wide, turned around and goes into the forest.

"I'm goin' to sleep." F/Ash said but before he goes to the darkness, Ash turned around and lifts his arm toward him with his hand open.

"Wait, just one more question." F/Ash turned around to face his younger self.

"What now?"

"Where's Pikachu?" After Ash said it, F/Ash's eyes widened and turned his head down.

"Ain't he in camp sleeping?"

"I mean yours, w-well you know what I'm talking about."

"…"

Instead of answering to Ash, he turns around and goes into the darkness, leaving Ash to sit back and watch the moonlit pond.

"Pikachu… what's gonna happen to you?"


	3. A Fight before a Fight

It was another day at the outskirts of Twinleaf town where back at the camp; Brock was opening his eyelids more and more as he wakes up early to make breakfast for everyone.

He stretches his arms up and got up from his sleeping bag to see how everyone was doing.

When he saw the camp, it was still a pretty bad-looking place after what happened yesterday; even cleaning it up didn't recover much damage. Fortunately, the cooking equipment was still useful to make breakfast.

He also saw Dawn's tent's zipper a bit opened and was facing towards F/Dawn's sleeping bag, where F/Dawn was sleeping soundly.

He also saw Ash with his Pikachu sleeping on the log near the smoking campfire with a disturbed look on his face, well yours would too if you had to sleep on a log.

He also saw Croagunk back at the camp sleeping on the ground, Brock wondered how Croagunk ever got back in the first place.

However, Brock couldn't see F/Ash anywhere in the camp. He started to wonder if F/Ash left and went back to his own time, but seeing how F/Dawn is still here, he couldn't have.

"Mmh, where is that guy?" Brock said before he went to get the utensils ready to make breakfast.

After about an hour and a half later, everyone's eyes started to pop up and smelled the delicious food Brock made. Ash and Pikachu immediately stood up to eat breakfast while Dawn woke up and change into her traveling clothes.

"Morning, Brock! Is that…" "Pika…" Ash and Pikachu's mouths started drooling at the pancakes and the scrambled eggs Brock made.

"Yep, I'm making a lot of these since we got visitors, so anyone can have seconds if they like."

"Alright!" "Pikachu!" Ash and Pikachu jumps for joy after hearing "seconds" while Dawn's head popped up from the slightly open tent with her mirror in hand.

"Really? I can't wait!"

"Good morni- uhh Dawn…" Before Brock could greet her, he used his finger to point at his own head giving a signal to Dawn to check her head with her mirror, only to find out that she had a massive bed head.

"Kyaa!" Dawn shrieked after seeing the hair monstrosity and went back into her tent.

"Man, what's with girls with their hair?" Ash said while crossing his arms with a plate in hand.

"You will never know what it's like being a girl at her age." Ash and Brock were surprised when they saw F/Dawn was standing near Dawn's tent with her arms crossed.

"You always been like that, haven't you Ash?"

"D-Dawn!" Ash felt weird after saying his friend's name to a woman.

"So, your wounds healed?" Brock said with his spatula in his hand.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys."

"No sweat!" Ash chuckled with a smile on his face with a goofy pose.

"What are you gonna do now? Are you gonna go back to your own time?" Brock said casually like it's a normal thing.

"Don't know. I don't really trust what we use to time-travel, so I never use it."

"But then how you got here with Ash, the older one."

"Before we got here, I was chasing Ash when he used the celestals to time-travel, so I went ahead along with him."

"The celestals? What's that?" Brock said while scratching his head.

"It's a long story, Brock." Ash said with his hand towards him.

"So you must have heard it from your future self then?" F/Dawn asks Ash.

"Well, yeah."

"Really? What else?" Brock asks.

"Mhh can't say." Ash said while scratching his head.

"Why not?"

"Well, something about breaking the space-time whatever and no talky talky…" F/Dawn slaps her face with her hand.

"Yep, you're Ash from this time, alright."

After the crucial fact that Ash doesn't understand big words, Dawn got out from her tent with Piplup by her side while bubbles also came out of the tent, she must have used Bubblebeam.

"So how it looks?" Dawn giggled while twirling to show off her shiny hair she used Bubblebeam on to everyone.

"Still looks the same." Ash said, making Dawn pout at him.

"Ash, you're such a boy!"

"But I am a boy!" Ash and Dawn started quarreling on looks while F/Dawn watches.

"We were… pretty hyper back then."

"Yeah, but they really care for each other. So do you guys do too?" Brock said looking at F/Dawn and her back but F/Dawn turned her head away.

"No way." F/Dawn said, making Brock sigh.

"_Yep, I say you're still like yourself in this time."_

While they were talking, Dawn realized someone was missing in the camp while still fighting with Ash.

"Hey, where did Ash's future self go?" saying that, everyone except F/Dawn started looking around the camp, but there was no sign of F/Ash anywhere.

"Was he even sleeping here?" Dawn asks.

"I bet that he's trying to fix his bike." F/Dawn said while receiving her breakfast from Brock.

"Whoa! I have a bike?" Ash asks happily.

"Focus Ash, so he's trying to go back to his own time?" Dawn face planted Ash and went back to the main point.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing he's gonna leave me behind here."

"WHAT? How could he do that? There's no way that jerk's gonna leave m- I mean you behind!" Dawn shouted, startling everyone in the camp.

"Uhh, Dawn? That jerk is me." Ash slowly pointed it out.

"Oh, right." Dawn giggled and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, anyways, I'm gonna knock that guy some sense into him." Dawn left with her feet stomping into the forest.

"Wait Dawn, wait for me!" Ash left his plate and followed her.

"Pika!" Pikachu did the same.

"Wait, what are you guys doing?" F/Dawn ran to the kids, leaving Brock behind.

"Man how come I'm always left behind?" Brock sighed and returned Croagunk into his Poké-ball and followed them as well.

Back at the forest almost near the pond, there was F/Ash with his bike with tools in hand trying to fix it. F/Ash used his arm to wipe off the sweat on his forehead while sighing while looking at his bike.

"Well, it took all night, but I think I finally fixed it." F/Ash said before yawning while stretching his arms.

"_Now all that's left is too put the celestals working and get the hell out of here before Dawn catches me." _F/Ash put his bike into its mounting position and got on it.

"_But wait, if I leave now, won't Dawn be trapped in here forever?"_ F/Ash was left standing there with his bike thinking. Of course he would be glad that he gets to be away from F/Dawn, but he didn't want to leave F/Dawn stuck in this time forever.

"_Of course, she __**was **__the one that made me work on it all night!" _he remembered before he time-traveled that F/Dawn shot his bike's coil.

However, he's done with thinking after he heard a scream from a familiar voice from his past.

"FREEZE BUSTER!" F/Ash froze in his tracks after he heard the same freeze but this time from her younger self, what cruel irony.

He saw Dawn with her Piplup and Ash with Pikachu, along with F/Dawn and Brock running towards him.

"What now?" F/Ash said to the tired gang.

"Ash, were you… gonna leave the… future me behind?" Dawn said while trying to catch her breath.

"So what if I am?" Dawn was surprised at the sudden cold response.

"You can't do that! That's horrible!"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened in your time, but there's no way I'm would leave Dawn alone!" Ash said making Dawn blush a bit from her cheeks.

"Okay fine. Guess you caught me." After he heard Ash say that, F/Ash acted like he is a criminal.

"Well, you're gonna get on or what?" Ash and Dawn turned around to see who F/Ash was talking to. F/Dawn stared at F/Ash for quite some time, and replied.

"Tch, there's no way I'm gonna ride with a criminal like you." Everyone's eyes widened, even F/Ash, at the even colder response from F/Dawn.

"Wha- What are you saying?" Dawn stuttered at her self's decision.

"You want to be stuck here forever?" Ash questioned.

"Mmph, why not? It's better than going back with you."

"Are you serious?" said F/Ash, couldn't believe what she said.

"Yeah, so just go ahead already." F/Ash looked at F/Dawn to see if she's just kidding, but her face was serious. Soon he started his bike, which made a roaring sound then a low grumble, ready to ride.

"You know, I not gonna come back to get you." F/Ash said once more.

"Maybe, maybe not." F/Dawn said, still with a serious face.

"Really, you will be stuck here forever." F/Ash said again.

"I know, so would you just go already?" F/Dawn's face was still the same, but Ash and Dawn were confused what was going on.

"You know, you sound like you wanted me to come with you." Dawn whispered to Ash.

"I got the same feeling, so why wouldn't you go?" Ash whispered back.

"Fine! I'll go! See you around Dawn." F/Ash turned his handle to start up the engine, which made everyone to step aside while F/Ash is ready to ride.

"Umm, Are you sure you know what you're doing Dawn?" Brock whispered to F/Dawn.

"I don't want to ride with him of all people." F/Dawn coldly said.

"But that's-"but it didn't matter, F/Ash was already raring to go as he turn his gear again to ride, but as he stepped on his petal, the bike's roaring suddenly stops.

"What the hell?" F/Ash checked his bike, and later he dropped his head on it and punched his handle like a mallet. Everyone was surprised and wanted to know what happened.

"Let me guess" F/Dawn speaks. "No gas?"

"…" F/Ash only stayed in silence as everyone was surprised that he had forgotten the most important thing as the atmosphere went silent, until someone speaks up.

"…So who wants breakfast?" After Brock said it, F/Ash, with his head still down, raised his hand slowly to show it to Brock.

"I'll have some…" F/Ash slowly said.

"That' a boy. Let's go."

Sometime later, the gang ate some of Brock's breakfast. Ash was already on his 4th, and Dawn was already on her 5th, turns out that she really likes pancakes.

While the gang's amazed at how Dawn's kept asking for more, we go to the grownups, again by their lonesome away from the gang, in a conversation.

"You knew, didn't you?" asked F/Ash eating pancakes with a suspecting look on his face.

"What ever do you mean Ash?" said F/Dawn with a content look on her face while eating eggs.

"You know damn well what I mean! You knew that thing was out of gas!" F/Ash said, now with an angry face, and pointed at F/Dawn while she finishes eating the pancake to answer.

"Well, I **did **shoot at your bike and you were losing speed before we came here, so it was obvious." F/Dawn looked at F/Ash with her eyes slightly open, practically mocking F/Ash in the face.

"Besides, even though you fixed it "all night", you still haven't noticed that you were out!" F/Ash sweat dropped.

"W-Well I was tired! I couldn't be able to focus!"

"Yeah right! This is just like when we traveled together and you stepped on a sleeping taurous's tail and they chased us all day!" F/Dawn stands up and directly made a blow to F/Ash.

"That was by accident and you know it!" F/Ash also stands up and tried to defend himself.

"Anyways, weren't you the one that once spilled Brock's food to the ground, and picked it up and put it back to the same pot at that day? We got stomachaches for hours!" F/Ash also dealt a blow, as F/Dawn sweat dropped as she remembers it perfectly.

"T-That wasn't my fault! I-It was the wind!"

"Hah! Nice excuse! But there's no way in hell that the wind would knock over that huge pot!"

As they continue the fight, they didn't notice that the gang was listening to the whole thing…

"Wow, maybe I shouldn't leave Dawn with food duties from now." Brock said as he rubs his chin and thinks a way to avoid such difficulties.

"H-Hey! I'm not that clumsy!" Dawn said as she protests.

"And Ash, you should really watch where you're stepping."

"I-I know that!" While Brock gives advice to the younger selves, we go back to the fight of the older selves.

"Auugh! This is just like you! I can't believe that even after all this time, you still haven't change!" F/Dawn said.

"Same goes for you!" F/Ash said back.

"You're still such a dense-headed, thinks only about himself boy!"

"And you're such an over obsessive about useless stuff like hair, girly girl!" After that comment, angry signs came pouring out of F/Dawn's head, as F/Dawn's anger were that of a volcano.

"HHUUUAARGGHH! THAT'S IT!" F/Dawn, completely pissed, threw a roundhouse kick at F/Ash's stomach. However, sensing this, F/Ash quickly flips backwards to dodge the kick and jumps away from F/Dawn.

"What the hell was that for?" F/Ash asked to F/Dawn, totally pissed too.

"Stand still!" F/Dawn grunted and was heading for F/Ash once more, and tried to punch his face, but F/Ash blocked it with his arm, and used his kick to hit F/Dawn's side. But F/Dawn quickly uses both her arms to block the kick, and immediately backed off.

"Hey! You can't hit me! I'm a girl!" F/Dawn shouts to F/Ash.

"What? Did you expect that I wasn't gonna do anything after you tried to hit me?"

F/Ash was the first to move in now as he tried throws lots of punches F/Dawn. F/Dawn managed to evade every single punch he threw and used the advantage to hit him with an uppercut.

She delivered the blow as F/Ash was hit at the chin and was sent flying to the ground. F/Ash rubbed his chin to make the pain bearable before he used his arm to lift himself from the ground and got back to his feet.

"Ack! How you learn to do that?" F/Ash asks as he continues to rub his chin.

"Well, girls like me need to know how to defend themselves, so after I joined the police force, I learned some Tae-Kwan-Doe moves just in case." She moves her right hand towards F/Ash and used her finger to move front and back.

F/Ash went ahead to deliver more punches to F/Dawn, while F/Dawn evades them; she also delivers some punches and kicks to F/Ash, but he dodges them as well. But while they fight, Ash and Dawn was watching and thinking a way to stop them.

"Come on! Hit her again! Left! Right! No try kicking!" Ash was swinging his fists while he gives instructions as he watches the fight.

"Quick! Dodge that! Okay now kick! Wait, use the other leg!" Dawn also gave instructions as she watches the fight.

"_Come on, aren't they not supposed to show such violence in front of children?"_ Brock thoughts as he watches the whole ordeal.

Back at the fight, F/Ash already had some light bruises on his body while F/Dawn got some dirt on hers. F/Ash swung his fist one more time at F/Dawn, but F/Dawn bent her back down to dodge it. F/Dawn uses this chance to lift one of her leg upwards, and managed to hit F/Ash's private part.

"EEEEEEEGHEEEHEHE!" F/Ash squeals as the pain from his crotch was too much, and fell down in defeat. F/Dawn, on the ground due to the loss of balance, won the fight.

"HAH! VICTORY! You just got beat by a girl!" F/Dawn lifts herself up and did a victory sign at the fallen F/Ash.

"Ch…cheater…" F/Ash was trying to hold of what's left of his consciousness as the pain was unbearable.

"Hey! No fair! That's a foul!" Ash objects of how his future self got beaten.

"Hah! No way! Girls rule and boys drool!" Dawn felt proud as she put her hands on her hips to make a victory pose.

"N-No fair, you can't hit below the belt!" F/Ash says with pain to F/Dawn.

"It's was a man versus a woman, I think that rule would apply to girls."

"Come on! Even if it is a man versus woman, no one hits a man's junk in a fight!" F/Ash shouts to F/Dawn as she laughs at her opponent.

"_Is it me? Or does it look like there're having fun rather than fighting?"_ Brock thinks as he watches the laughter and the hilariousness of the fight.

"I bet I can take you down in a Pokémon battle!" F/Ash pointed at F/Dawn while trying to stand up.

"Oh? I think I'll take that challenge!" F/Dawn agrees to do a battle as she jumps away from F/Ash to make a field.

"Oh cool! A future Pokémon battle!" Dawn squeals out of excitement.

"Brock! Can you be the judge of this battle?" Ash asks to Brock.

"Pika!"

"I guess, if they want me too that is."

"Sure, why not?" F/Dawn said to Brock as he walks towards the middle of the side of the field to judge.

F/Ash checked his belt and got a small Pokéball at his fingertips. He pushed a button on it and makes the ball enlarge to the size of his hand that looks like an ultra-ball. F/Dawn did the same except that the ball was a heavy-ball.

"Ready old friend?" said F/Dawn to F/Ash.

"Ready when you are!"

"All right, battle … BEGIN!" As Brock swung his arms down to commence the fight, both threw their Pokéballs.

"Alright, I choose you!" F/Ash and F/Dawn threw the balls at the exact same time as the balls opened up as white light came out and when it touched the ground, they transform into large Pokémon that completely caught everyone by surprise, actually shocked.

"A Lugia?" Ash shouts.

"A Palkia?" Dawn shouts.


	4. Shocking Conclusion

The gang only remained in shock as they watch the 2 legendary Pokémon in a battle between their future selves.

F/Ash's Pokémon is a huge, bird-like creature with white, shined feathers with blue on the edges. The lugia looked remarkably familiar from Ash's past.

F/Dawn's Pokémon is a dragon-like creature with purplish pink lines and a round pearl on its arm. It could be the same one that she saw before.

"Ho- How is this possible...?" Brock managed to say.

"I-I have a Palkia…? Dawn said.

"And I have a Lugia?" Ash said

"Pika!"

"Yo Brock! Ain't ya gonna call the battle?" F/Ash said impatiently.

"R-Right! Let the battle begin!" Brock stammered but he swung his hand down to start the battle.

"Lugia, use Aeroblast!" As F/Ash commands it, Lugia opened his mouth and made his blue scales drop down and a form of air appeared in his mouth and shot it to the palkia.

"Palkia, Protect!" Before it came to collide, F/Dawn commanded Palkia to protect by making an orb around him to take the Aeroblast. The collision of the attack was so devastating that the wind was bending the trees, even managed to get rid of some.

"Holy Crap!" said Ash taking cover with his own arms.

"So powerful!" said Dawn doing the same thing.

"Pikachuu!" Pikachu hid inside Ash's backpack to take cover from the ferocious battle between legendaries.

"Thi-this is too much!" Brock had the worst luck since he was in between the blast.

"Palkia! Use Power Gem!" Palkia did as she told and the powerful palkia lifted both his arms up in the sky and bright glowing gems appeared on top of his hands. Palkia then use the massive gems and thrown them to the Lugia, which took a direct hit.

"Lugia!" F/Ash cried as his lugia was falling to the ground with so much force, that when he crashed it practically made a huge crater.

"Alright! He's down!" shouted F/Dawn as Palkia roared in victory.

"But he's not out! Lugia, use Roost!" The fallen Lugia managed to get up from the newly created crater and uses his massive wings to cover himself, making his body glow green.

The glow seems to be healing the injuries as the wounds from the Power Gem slowly starts to heal.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you heal that easily." F/Dawn then orders her Palkia to stop Lugia's Roost.

"Palkia use Power Gem again!" The Palkia lifted his arms once more and the glowing gems appeared again, but the gems then began turning smaller, and finally disappeared.

"W-what? What happened to Palkia's Power Gem? Palkia?" When the attack didn't work, F/Dawn looked at her Palkia. She notices that Palkia was panting frantically as the move took too much power from Palkia.

"Palkia, what's wrong? Are you sick?" While F/Dawn worries for her Palkia, F/Ash smiled and F/Dawn took a glance at him.

"Ash, what have you done to Palkia? F/Dawn said.

"Nothing, really." replied F/Ash.

"Then why he's so tired?"

"It's because of Lugia's ability." F/Ash stills smiles.

"Ability? You mean Pressure?"

"That's right."

"That's impossible, even if it is Pressure, there's no way that Power Gem could have used that much power."

"But… what if I discovered a way to strengthen his Ability?"

"Wha- what do you mean?" F/Dawn's face turned worried.

"Strengthen his ability?" Ash said as he watches the battle with Dawn and Pikachu under the table.

"Could there be such a thing?" Brock said as he watches at a safe distance, about 30 meters away.

"This method I found out lets me strengthens my Pokémon's Abilities, to make the Ability itself stronger!"

"W-which means!"

"Yep, with Lugia's 10x Pressure, Palkia's Power Gem is completely gone!" Everyone gasped, especially F/Dawn, on how Lugia could be the most fearsome Pokémon ever to be faced.

"T-That's amazing! With only just one move, the future me can't use it anymore!" Dawn's eyes widened while Ash only watches at how his future self found a way to strengthen more his Pokémon.

"No way… that's so freaking scary." Brock battled Ash once when they first met, so he's astounded at how strong Ash would be in 10 years time.

While everyone was surprised, Lugia used this chance to recover completely after that blast, as he uncovered his wings and flap them powerfully to show his perfect health with a roar that reaches on a 20-mile radius.

"Oh no! Lugia recovered!" F/Dawn starts worrying even more now that she can't use her Palkia's moves more than once.

"Lugia! Let's finish this battle with a Dragon Rush!" as F/Ash commanded, Lugia lowered his body with his legs, and then plunged into the air with strength enough to blast away every tree that's left.

When Lugia reached into the air, he put his wings behind him while his blue scales dropped down as his whole body is covered with a purplish pink and yellow lined aura. He spotted the Palkia as the target and immediately swooped down at a 180 mph to the Palkia. F/Dawn knew that with this much distance, one attack from that would take Palkia out.

"Palkia, Use Protect!" F/Dawn ordered Palkia to protect himself once more by realizing an orb around him. But the orb disappeared and Palkia was once again panting.

"Damn it! I forgot that I already used Protect!" F/Dawn tries to think of a plan before Lugia makes the impact.

"Oooh, I really don't want to use it, but I have no choice." mumbling to herself, F/Dawn decided to make a forbidden move.

"Palkia, use Spacial Rend!" And with that, Palkia was surprised and looks at her to see if she was serious. Palkia then put his arm in front of him while he charges all his power from his pearl to his arm to attack the upcoming Lugia.

"Spacial Rend?" F/Ash was surprised to see F/Dawn actually doing that move.

"Isn't that move kinda dangerous?" Dawn said to Ash.

"Well, from our experience at Alamos town, I would say… definitely." Ash remembered the time he first met Palkia at Alamos town along with Dialga and Darkrai.

"Palkia, now!" as Palkia finished charging, F/Dawn delivers the order to fire the Spacial Rend. The Palkia pulled his charged up arm back for some distance, then he swung it down to reveal a slashed like attack that was fired from the arm. The attack was heading for Lugia as he clenches his teeth to prepare himself for the collision.

"Lugia!" F/Ash screamed before the Spacial Rend and the Dragon Rush collided to make an explosion so huge it was like a nuclear bomb. Ash, Pikachu who was still in the bag, Dawn and Brock all covered from the rushing air that was hitting them with so much force.

After it finished, the entire battlefield, actually less than half of the entire forest was covered with dust smoke from the blast. F/Ash and F/Dawn was trying to see through the dust smoke to see who won.

"Lugia! You alright?" F/Ash yelled for his lugia, but there was no response.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if Lugia couldn't handle that much power." F/Dawn taunted as she smiles.

"Oh yea? You were pretty desperate by using that move. You sure you're confident about your Palkia?" Though F/Ash teases her, he's right.

The smoke was finally starting to clear as everyone, even Pikachu who got out of Ash's backpack, wants to know who won. As the smoke clears, it was obvious on what they saw.

The Palkia was down on the broken ground with eyes like spirals while the Lugia, who has some injuries from the Spacial Rend, stood standing in front of Palkia. Brock looked at the result and lifted his hand in the air to call the battle.

"U-Uhh… The winner of this battle belongs to Ash and Lugia!"

"Oh yeah! Way to go Lugia!" F/Ash cheers for his Lugia, who roared in victory while F/Dawn approaches her Palkia and petted his gigantic head.

"Well Palkia, you tried your best and that really counts. Thank you." The palkia looks at his trainer and roared softly while F/Dawn reaches for her Pokéball and shot out a straight, red of light and converted her Palkia into a red light and returned into the Pokéball.

"Well Ash, looks like your right. You won." F/Dawn said, congratulating F/Ash.

"Haha, it was fun battling you again!" Upon hearing that from F/Ash, F/Dawn's eyes widened as she seems to recall from a long ago memory…

_It was an autumn day in Viridian city where two trainers were battling in an open field where it had many scars from battle. These 2 trainers were actually Ash and Dawn but slightly older and were batting with a Piplup and a Pikachu._

"_Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"_

"_Pikaaaaachuuu!" Pikachu did as he commanded and stored up electricity at his pouches at a rapid pace and launched a Thunderbolt at the Piplup._

"_Piplup, you know what to do!" _

"_Piplup!" Knowing what Dawn means, Piplup open his beak and his body glowed light blue and a whirlpool of water came from his beak. He launched the Whirlpool to the Thunderbolt and was quickly vaporized by the Thunderbolt._

_The Whirlpool's water was scattered beautifully as the droplets were everywhere, making it harder for Ash to focus and to stunned by the sight of it. But when it was over, the Piplup disappeared while Pikachu drops down to the ground, looking for the missing Piplup._

"_Rrrgh, where'd he go?" grumbled Ash as he starts looking for the Piplup too._

"_Pika…" Pikachu keeps looking for Piplup, but it was as if he was gone without a trace. However Pikachu's long ears popped up as Pikachu hears a whooshing sound from above. When he looked up, He found Piplup, plummeting towards Pikachu._

"_Ah, up there!" Ash found the Piplup too._

"_Now Piplup, use Drill Peck"_

"_PiiiPlup!" As Dawn commanded, Piplup stored power into his beak, making it glow white and then suddenly turned bigger than it was before. Then he corkscrewed around to make it stronger._

"_Whoa! When it grew THAT huge?" Ash was astonished at how the Drill Peck grew longer than before he saw it._

"_Before we fought, I trained Piplup a bit to face Pikachu. This time, he's going down!" Dawn shouted as Piplup was almost inches away from impact._

"_Oh really? Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Just when Piplup was about to collide, Pikachu quickly disappeared as Piplup saw this and was terribly confused. Piplup crashed to the ground making it break._

"_What the? Piplup!" Dawn's eyes widened as Pikachu was nowhere to be found and her Piplup crashed to the ground._

_As the dust smoke cleared, Piplup stood up and rubbed his round head to ease the pain. Piplup realized and started to look for Pikachu quickly._

"_Calm down Piplup. Pikachu haven't disappeared, he's just hiding in the trees." Reassured Dawn as she calmly looks for Pikachu where the trees with brown-colored leaves are._

_Dawn looked everywhere, but she couldn't find Pikachu and Piplup was stumped. Then she looked at Ash, who wondered why he doesn't just attack already if he has such a big advantage._

"_Is Ash trying to worn myself out from the pressure? Or is he just playing around?" thought Dawn as she continues to look for Pikachu. After a while Dawn spotted something brown in the bushes._

"_Aha! That must be Pikachu's tail in the middle! That's gotta be it!" thought Dawn._

"_Piplup, I found Pikachu, use Hydro Pump to the bush on your left!" As commanded, Piplup looked to his left and opened his beak to launch a powerful blast of water at the poor bushes._

_The attack hits, but what got out of there wasn't Pikachu, but a brown-colored leaf that looks like the color of his tail._

"_What?" Dawn was surprised that Pikachu use a decoy without Ash's command._

"…_Now Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Then out of nowhere, an urge of electricity plunged from the opposite tree to the unsuspecting Piplup. Piplup got a direct damage from the attack and was flying from it and managed to take out some trees that were in the way._

"_Piplup!" Dawn went to help out Piplup while leaving Ash and Pikachu on the field alone._

"_Uh oh, better check to see if he's alright." Ash said to Pikachu._

"_Pika!" Pikachu ran with Ash to be at Piplup's aide, who's crashed into a boulder on his impact. Dawn found Piplup on the ground unconscious, even more worried._

"_Piplup, are you ok?" Dawn lifts Piplup up who's still unconscious._

"_Dawn, ya here?" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu got to Dawn's side._

"_Is he alright?"_

"_I don't know, Piplup wake up!" Dawn slowly shook Piplup to try and awake him, which managed to work as Piplup was opening his eyes slowly and groaning from the pain._

"_Piplup! Your Ok!"_

"_Piiii…" Piplup gently rubbed his round head to find out there was a big bump on his head, which greeted him with an excruciating pain._

"_Oh man, that's a big bump." Dawn says with a worried tone.  
_

"_Man, we're really, really sorry that we did this to you!" Ash bowed down to Piplup with his hands together in the air to apologize._

"_Pikachu!" Pikachu did the same._

"… _Hahaha, no matter how hard we train, we'll never beat you Ash."Dawn laugh which made Ash confused._

"_Huh? You're not mad at me?"_

"_Why should I? Cause I lost? If I was, I would be a whiner."_

"_But… Piplup is…"_

"_It's ok, thought something bad happened after that but Piplup seems just fine. Look!" Dawn showed Ash Piplup, who got out of Dawn's hands and did a proud pose._

"_Piplup!"_

"_Ohh thank god." Ash sighed out of relief that Piplup don't have to get hospitalized._

"_I thought that we would be strong enough to beat you, but I guess that's impossible since you are the new Pokémon league's Champion." Dawn sighed._

"_Haha well I AM pretty strong!" After Ash said it, Dawn quickly pouted from that comment._

"_Mhhp and you got pretty big-headed since you been one too." _

"_Hey!" Dawn laughed and so did Pikachu and Piplup as Ash blushed a bit from embarrassment._

"_Even if I lost the battle, it was fun battling you again!" Ash smiled and laughed from the excitement, but that strikingly charming smile made Dawn blushing to her ears. She didn't noticed how matured Ash became, both personality AND body._

"_Huh? Dawn you got a fever or something? You're red all over your face." Dawn quickly realized from what Ash said and puffed her face to hide them._

"_O-Oh! It's nothing at all! I think it's just the atmosphere, yeah the atmosphere!" Dawn quickly made up a lie to fool Ash; and it worked._

"_Oh then we should go back to my place, I'm sure my mom's making awesome food that'll help you out." Ash drooled from the imagination of what his mom would make for dinner; she's an extremely good cook._

"_Yeah! Let's go!" Ash holds her hand to lead the way to his house, but that made Dawn blush more than usual, while Pikachu and the slow Piplup tried to catch up._

"_W-what the hell is wrong with me? How come my head's all dizzy coming from Ash?" Dawn thoughts as she keeps blushing from Ash holding her hand as they go to Pallet Town for dinner…_

Back to the present time, F/Dawn kept looking into outer space while it was around noon and the sun was blazing. Dawn was shaking F/Dawn to try to make her wake up. It looks like she's been doing so from the past hour.

F/Dawn's eyes widened as she woke up from her daze only to find the field completely empty and nobody was around.

"What the- where did everybody go?"

"Finally!" F/Dawn got startled on who shouted that, only to her younger self standing right next to her, exhausted from the constant shaking.

"Huh? Why are you sweating so much?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up from wherever the hell you came from! Do you know how long I was here? Everybody left because it was lunchtime and you wouldn't move a budge! So that's why I had to stay and wake you up!" Dawn panted after the rant she made to F/Dawn, who was surprised she was that pissed.

"O-Oh… sorry." She could see that F/Dawn was acting different than usual from the battle which made Dawn wonder.

"What you were thinking about anyways?"

"…Nothing, just a memory better forgotten." F/Dawn left the field leaving Dawn alone, making Dawn wanted to know even more.

"I wonder… if it's about Ash…" After that, Dawn left to to go to their campsite for Brock's lunch.

Sometime later, the gang and F/Dawn was sitting down together for lunch. F/Dawn looked around to see only Ash, Dawn, Brock and their Pokémon eating lunch, but F/Ash was nowhere to be found.

"Hey where's Ash?" F/Dawn asked, which made Ash raised his hand.

"Right here."

"Not you!"

"If you're talking about the future Ash, he's riding on his Lugia to a town that has a gas station."

"… How can you say that so easily Brock?" Dawn sweat dropped.

"I see… guess he wants to go back that badly huh?"

"Gah! I can't take it anymore!" Ash shouted, which made everyone drop their plates from the shock.

"ASH! What was that for?" Dawn stood up to see that her skirt was covered from the spilled food made from Brock.

"Sorry, but the damned secrecy is making me crazy!"

"What?"

"Dawn, I know that it's personal, but if it's including us I want to know!"

"What do I know?" Dawn shouted.

"Not you! The other Dawn!" Ash pointed at F/Dawn, who kept looking at Ash surprised.

"Actually… I want to know as well, I'm really worried about you two." Everyone looked at Brock from his statement.

"Me too, we know that you're not supposed to tell because of the law in your time, but I just can't take it anymore." Dawn also agrees.

"Pika."

F/Dawn looked at everyone, who were serious on finding out, and then looked down.

"… I can't." Everyone was shocked as she still doesn't tell.

"But why? Your us from the future right? We got a right to know!" Ash yelled at F/Dawn, who was still looking down.

"I know… but I just can't say."

"Why?" asked Dawn with a concerned face.

"Because it's just too… painful to say." Dawn quietly gasped at how F/Dawn was looking, she looked at the other side, with a painful-looking face.

"Bu-"

"Ash!" before Ash could continue, Dawn interrupted him by shouting his name.

"What is it Dawn?" Ash looks at Dawn for why she interrupted him.

"What's wrong Dawn?" asked the concerned breeder.

"We should just stop, if she, or I, doesn't want say it, then we should just let it go." hearing that from Dawn herself, the guys knew that it was real personal for F/Dawn.

"Alright, we're sorry." Ash sighed, he really wanted to know.

"We shouldn't have asked." Brock put his head down.

"No, it's alright. It's natural for you guys to want to know what's happen in the future." F/Dawn comforted the gang.

"Alright, well we should probably clean up; it's quite a mess here." Brock points to the floor which all of them caused cause of a certain trainer.

"Yea, Ash clean all this up." Dawn ordered.

"What? Why!" Ash asked.

"Who's the one that scared us and made us drop our food?" Dawn looks at Ash, obviously showing the suspect.

"Oh, right." Ash awkwardly laughed and gulped.

"Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be practicing near the pond." Dawn went ahead and took her bag with her PokéBalls and went to the pond.

"And I'll be going to the store for some groceries." Brock went ahead as well to the supermarket at Sandgem Town.

"And I'll be… cleaning this up." Ash lowered his head dejectedly and picked up the food from the ground, leaving F/Dawn to keep herself company.

"_I can't tell, or else their friendship might break."_


	5. Replay from the Future part 1

Pallet Town: 5 years later of present time.

The day was shining as there was no cloud in the sky over at Pallet Town, where the windmill silently rotates on the big hill near the most tranquil village in all of Kanto.

Near the big hill, there was Dawn, but she wasz slightly older as she ran through the town with her blue hair. She's wearing yellow triangular hair clips near her top-side of her face.

She was also wearing her usual pink scarf and wearing a pink jacket with black lines on the end that covers midway her arms, under it was a white dress with a black mini-skirt and her usual boots. She also wears twin yellow bracelets on each arm with her backpack on her side.

Dawn ran through the town in a hurry to meet her friends at the promised meeting place, Ash's house. She finds his house and was glad she made it as she stops by the doorsteps and tried to catch her breath before opening the door to the house.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, it's just that-" But before Dawn could say more, she finds nobody in the living room but a Mr. Mime wearing an apron sweeping up the floor. Mr. Mime took notice of the visitor, and greeted her by bowing to welcome her.

"Mr. Mime!"

"Huh? W-Where is everyone?" after bowing back, Dawn looked around to see if there's anyone there, but then a young woman came out into the living room wearing a yellow dress while wearing a white jacket.

"Oh Dawn, what are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"Oh Mrs. Ketchum, is Ash or anyone else here yet?"

"Oh you just missed them. They went to the professor's lab."

"What? Oh man that stupid clock! It was because the time's and hour later that I got late." Dawn tossed her arms around out of frustration.

"Well then you better hurry, Ash said something about Gary's announcement that every one of his close friends should hear."

"Mmh, what's that?"

"Dunno, but it must have been pretty important."

"Then why you didn't come to the lab?"

"Oh I can't go."

"Heh? Why not? Is such a beautiful day so you shouldn't stay here and let it go to waste."

"Oh but-" Mrs. Ketchum suddenly coughed that surprised Dawn and Mr. Mime went to her side. Dawn helped Mr. Mime set her down to the couch while Mr. Mime went to the kitchen for some cough syrup.

"Mrs. Ketchum, are you alright?" asked the concerned coordinator.

"I'm alright; it's just that I caught myself a cold so that's why Ash bought me this jacket with his earnings." Mrs. Ketchum showed Dawn her white warm jacket which made Dawn fascinated by the design.

"Wow, Ash bought you that?" Dawn felt the softness of the jacket which was warm to the touch that made her sigh out of relaxation.

"Yes, he's such a kind boy; he even made me stay here because he says that my cold could worsen if I get out of the house."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have mention going outside."

"It's ok Dawn, I'm glad you were helping me have fun, and I know you're not the kind of person to harm people." Mrs. Ketchum held Dawn's hand to comfort her while Mr. Mime came back with a small cup in his hand filled with cough syrup.

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime handed the cup to Mrs. Ketchum.

"Thank you Mimey, you're always there when I need you." Mrs. Ketchum smiles at Mr. Mime, which made him very happy.

"I guess his smile runs in the family." Dawn mentioned.

"Mmmh? Who's?"

"Ash. He always smiles at his Pokémon for everything they done for him, actually he always smiles when it comes to Pokémon, and he smiles just like you."

"Mmh Mmh, well he did get that charming smile from me." Mrs. Ketchum chuckled and drank her cough syrup.

"He he, yeah. Well I should go, I don't wanna miss Prof. Gary's announcement. You should stay here and rest, and don't worry I'll come back and tell you the big news." Dawn stood up to prepare to leave the house.

"Thank you Dawn, you're such a kind girl. If only Ash could get a girl like you."

"Haha, well, that's if he can find a girl that can stand being with him." Dawn giggled.

"Yeah." Mrs. Ketchum agreed, which made her wonder before she asked Dawn.

"mmmh, Hey Dawn? Have you ever considered… becoming a bride?" That sudden question made Dawn completely flustered as she turns around to answer.

"W-What? Well uuuhh… I-I haven't thought much about that actually." Dawn managed to say with a blushing face while scratching the side of her face.

"You sure? You helped me and demanded to make me rest because you were worried about me. That what makes a good wife."

"I-I don't know about that…" Dawn continues to blush heavily from Mrs. Ketchum's comments.

"Actually, I'm worried that Ash might not find a girl that will take care of him. So if you like… would you like to be Ash's bride?" Those final words made Dawn blush like a tomatoe with anime- style steams coming out of her ears.

"M-M-Mrs. K-Ketchum! Y-You shouldn't asks questions like t-that!"

"Why not? He is quite a catch, not to mention you'll have my full blessings. And please call me Delia; we're practically like family so there's no need to be so formal." She said with her famous smile.

"D-Delia, don't you think I'm a bit too young to be t-thinking about that? A-And besides… d-don't Ash got a say in this?"

"Oh come on Dawn, I was just kidding." Delia giggled which made Dawn's eyes widened then sighed out of relief.

"Delia… you got me worried for a second there. I thought it was your cold talking." Dawn puts her hand on her chest to relax.

"But… if your still interested, you can talk to me about it." Dawn blushed slightly at how Delia was still talking about marriage, then shook her head and tried to leave the house.

"W-Well, gotta go! Please take care of yourself Delia, and Mr. Mime, don't let her get out, no matter what!" Mr. Mime did a salute then Dawn nodded her head and left the house, leaving Delia and Mr. Mime by their lonesome.

"Mr. Mime, do you think Dawn would be a good wife for Ash?" Delia asks her Pokémon/Helper.

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime responded happily.

"I think so too, I mean after all… she still called me Delia even though I said we were like family, so she must be interested in it." Delia smiled once again, knowing her son is in good hands, while on the outside of the house…

We find Dawn still at her friend's doorstep, blushing and steaming while she twiddles her index fingers.

"H-How can she say that so easily? She's nothing like her son at all! But… being Ash's bride…" Dawn puts her hands on the sides of her blushing face and giggled girlishly while shaking her head.

"Oh no, I shouldn't think stuff like that… hehe!" It was possible that Dawn was thinking about doing something romantic with Ash, and probably… doing something dirty with him too. That, of course, made Dawn remember the promise to go to the lab by Ash's request.

"Oh no! I forgot to go to the lab! Everyone is waiting for me over there, I gotta go!" Dawn forgot about the stuff she was thinking and went ahead to the lab where Ash got his first Pokémon, Pikachu.

While at the lab, we find several people waiting in the lobby for something. They all are Misty, Tracey, May, Max and Gary.

Misty was seating down on the chair with a look of boredom. She looks slightly older wearing a yellow tank top with blue on the top which shows her navel with her yellow shorts and shoes. She also has long orange hair that reaches to her shoulders.

"Man, where is Ash? He's making my decision to move all challenges for tomorrow all for nothing." said Misty.

Then there's May who's walking around the lobby. May's wearing a matching shirt and pants and under it a black tank top and black shorts while wearing red shoes with black lines. Her hair was the same except that the back part of her hair was longer that reaches down her back. She's also wearing her bandanna as a scarf and her black gloves reach over the elbows.

"Don't forget Dawn. And I thought for sure that she was gonna come here earlier." said May.

Max was sitting down on the couch in the lobby wearing the shirt that Ash used in his Hoenn days, except it was green instead of blue, and wearing long red pants that reaches to his ankles and wearing his usual green shoes with black fingerless gloves. He's also still wearing glasses.

Gary was wearing a white lab coat and under it a black T-shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. He has brown hair and wears a yellow-green necklace.

"Hey Gary, can't you just tell us the big news already?" said Misty.

"I don't want to say anything else until everyone is here. And it's PROF. Gary!"

"Whatever."

Tracey was wearing his usual getup, but his T-shirt was black with a blue line in the middle, wearing long blue jeans and wearing his headband as an armband. He's also wearing his white and black shoes.

"Man, how come Dawn isn't here yet?" May looked worried for some reason.

"Don't know, but if Ash gets here before Dawn, you're gonna owe me 2000 yen." Max said positioning his glasses.

"Hey! The bet's still on! I don't see Ash anywhere, do you?"

"Guys, Ain't it weird to bet who reaches first? I know you guys are bored but…" said Tracey.

"Hey we're just doing something to pass the time, and making my brother lose is the best way to do it." said the taunting coordinator to the small trainer.

"Oh Yeah!" Max stood up to face his sister.

"Yeah!" May did the same and they both glared with an anime-lightning between their eyes.

"O-Okay. Mmh? Hey what's that?" Before Tracey could calm them down, there was a noise that consisted of panting and running.

"Huh? Sounds like someone's running." said the small trainer.

"Could it be…?" Before Misty could answer, the door flew open as Dawn came in to the lab, completely sweating and panting.

"Dawn!" everyone shouted as they saw their favorite coordinator from Sinnoh.

"Booyah! That's 2000 yen! Pay up!" May lifted and swung her fingers to her brother to pay.

(Grumbles) "You were just lucky!" Max search his pockets while grumbling to give the money to May.

"H…H…Hi guys, sorry I'm late." said Dawn while trying to catch whatever breath she has.

"Don't tell me you've been running all the time." said May while counting the money.

"W-Well the stupid alarm clock was an hour late and I had to run all the way to Ash's house to find out that all of you guys went to the lab, so then I had to run to the lab so that I could be on time." Dawn inhaled as much air as possible for talking so much.

"You know Dawn; it could be possible that you set the alarm an hour late before going to bed." Max said while positioning his glasses.

"…Eh?" Dawn quickly realized that before going to bed last night, she was so tired from her practice for the contests that she accidentally set the alarm an hour late, wanting to sleep a little more.

"Oh come on Max, she's not that stupid, right Dawn?" May asks to prove that Dawn didn't do it, but Dawn got nervous and quickly fibbed.

"Y-Yeah! I'm not that stupid! T-The alarm clock was broken." Dawn chuckled, hoping that everyone believed her.

"See?"

"But…" Dawn looked around to see the lobby, and then went back to tell.

"Where's Ash? Ain't he here?"

"Ash wasn't here to begin with. When we got to the house, it was just me, Max, Misty, Tracey and Gary."

"So then where is he?"

"Right here." That sudden voice made everyone startled and looked around to see who it was.

"Hey, is that…" Max grinned to hear he's friend and mentor.

"Could it be…?" Dawn went back to the door and opened it to find Ash with his Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Ash!" Everyone shouted to see their favorite trainer and Pokémon.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Pikachu!"

Ash was wearing a black T-shirt wearing a gray jacket without sleeves. He has black fingerless gloves and gray long pants with black pockets. He wears black and gray shoes and wearing his trademark hat that's black with a gray Pokéball insignia on it.

"Ash, why you got here so late?" asked Dawn.

"Well…"

"Hey Ash! Wow, you looked pretty grown up! And Pikachu, you look cuter than usual." May went around Ash and Pikachu to get a closer look

"Thanks."

"Pika." Pikachu blushed a bit from May's comment.

"Hey Ash! Remember me?" Max went ahead to see Ash and asked him.

"Course I remember you! Dude, you got tall." Ash used his hand to measure Max's height then his own.

"But you're still not taller than me! So how's the journey goin'?"

"Great! I already got four badges. After this I'm gonna go back and face my dad for the fifth badge."

"Oh man, you're gonna face your old man. Remember not to underestimate him even if he is your father."

"Yeah totally!"

"Mmh Mmh!" But before they could continue, Misty cleared her throat and startled them both.

"Oh right." Max scratches his head and went back to his seat.

"So Ash, do you find anything different about me?" Misty gave out a cute pose, only to make Ash tilt his head a bit.

"Mmmh, Oh I know! You let your hair down!" Everyone fell anime-style after Ash's comment, and made Misty stand up with anime veins popping up and gave a punch to the top of his head really hard, which made Ash fall down flat on his head to the ground.

"Oouch! That really hurts! What was that for?" Ash said while getting up and rubbing his big bump on his head.

"Oh be quiet and stay down!" Misty used her feet and stomped on poor Ash's head once more while everyone could only laughed at the hilarious old friends.

"Misty, leave Ash alone now, I'm sure he had enough." Tracey tried to save Ash from further torture, so Misty stopped.

"Alright." Misty put her hands on her hips and walked back to where everyone else is, leaving Ash with Pikachu trying to soften the pain on his head.

"And Ash, why _were_ you so late?" Tracey asked which made Ash quickly heal and get up to tell.

"Oh right. It's because there was this trainer that wanted to challenge me to a battle. I kept saying I can't but he wouldn't give up so I had no choice but to battle him and…"

"Alright we get it." Misty finished up his story since she knows what happens next.

"You know Ash, since you're now a Pokémon League Champion, you shouldn't just battle whenever you want." Dawn lectured Ash.

"I know, that's what I kept saying to him, but he wouldn't stop."

"Or it could it be that you battled anyway without telling him that you were on an appointment." Misty crossed her arms and pointed out Ash's lie which made him sweat dropped and gets glares from everyone else in the lobby.

"Oops, haha you caught me." Ash chuckled.

"(Sigh) "Ash, you never change do ya?" Gary shook his head at his old, goofy friend.

"Hey! Oh wait, where's Brock? I don't see him anywhere." Ash looked around the lab but couldn't find the breeder.

"Ash, don't you know? He couldn't come because he can't be late for his live T.V. show. Remember?" said Misty.

"Oh yeah! "Cooking with Brock", man that show always make me hungry." Ash started to drool a bit and Pikachu stopped him before it could get messy.

"Oh! Thanks Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"

"Alright could we get to my announcement now?" Gary clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled so that they could hear it already.

"Alright everyone, now that we're all here, it's time for the big announcement." Everyone sat down near anything that can be seated and started to listen Gary's announcement.

"Alright, now everyone knows that I, Prof. Gary, teach a class on the study of Pokémon in the most prestigious college for people who wants to be Professors."

"Yes, we know…" Everyone sighed because they already know this since Gary won't shut up about it.

"Now then, one of my graduates, Prof. Ark, has his own lab and even his own assistant."

"Oh yeah, I read it in the newspapers, he must have worked really hard." pointed May.

"Yes, and what's more, his assistant even caught a legendary Pokémon Celebi!" Everyone gasped at the announcement at how a trainer caught the evasive Pokémon Celebi.

"Wow, really?" shouted Max at the success of the assistant.

"Yep, and Prof. Ark was really happy and discovered something far more important than finding the Celebi!" Everyone didn't know what could be more shocking than catching a Celebi as Gary went to his counter and opened up a double-locked safe and got a round capsule in his hands and showed it to everyone.

"And now I present the greatest discovery my student have ever done!" Gary opened up the capsule and showed everyone what's inside it. What were inside were some strange crystals that glowed bright green and was magnificent to watch.

"Wow! So pretty!" said the astonished May.

"What the heck are these?" Max looked closely at the crystals, but couldn't make up what they were.

"These crystals were produced by Celebi and have the same power as Celebi, so these crystals can make a person time-travel whenever he or she wishes!"

"What!" Everyone was astonished at how these small crystals can make a person time-travel.

"That's not possible, could it?" Max back up and positioned his glasses to get a better view at the crystals.

"If it's from a Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon, I think it's true. So what are these crystals called?" asked Tracey.

"Yeah, and how do you time-travel?" asked Misty.

"These things are called "Celestals", well that's what Prof. Ark called them, and they can't actually time-travel unless we found a way to invent a machine that could activate their powers. Sort of like a host.

"So… without this "machine" their pretty much useless?" asked Ash with a disinterested face.

"Well… yeah pretty much."

"What?" Everyone groaned and booed Gary at how they came all this way for nothing.

"But I'm sure when we find a way, they will definitely become useful!" shouted Gary in a positive attitude.

"Im not sure, I mean don't you think that time traveling's pretty dangerous?" asked Dawn.

"Nah, they're not dangerous, in fact it could make biggest breakthrough in society!" Gary raised his arms up from excitement.

"Well… alright."

The day became late as everyone from the lab got out and said goodbyes as they went to their different ways. May went to Vermillion city with Max to catch a ship to Johto to become a judge at a contest in Blackthorn City, while Max took a ship to Hoenn to challenge his dad.

Tracey stayed with Prof. Gary to study more on the celestals. Misty went back to the Cerulean Gym to fulfill her duties as the Gym Leader. This made only Ash, Dawn and Pikachu alone outside Gary's lab.

"I still think that it's still pretty dangerous." said Dawn walking with Ash to Pallet Town with a finger on her chin.

"Why's that Dawn?" said Ash looking at Dawn.

"I don't know, I just have this bad feeling in my gut that these things aren't safe." Dawn put her hands on her stomach to show Ash what she means.

"Mmmh, but I think that these things could be good, you know?"

"How come?" Ash's eyes widened and put his finger on his chin to think up some good things.

"Well, let's say you lost something. You could use the celestals and visit the time before you lost it and then you'll remember." Ash displayed his theory with his arms flying about to show Dawn.

"Pika!"

"See? Even Pikachu agrees with me." Dawn could only laugh at his antics and smiled.

"Haha, you looked real silly just now. I guess you're right, maybe I'm just paranoid." Dawn knocked her head and Ash smiled that she cheered up.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Your boat for Sinnoh leaves in a week right? What's up with that?" Ash wanted to keep the conversation going, and asked a question.

"Well, they said the boat's captain and his crew members got some kind of disease that won't make them move till a week's blown over. Least that what the stewardess told me." Dawn sighed.

"And now I have to stay at the Pokémon center in Viridian City that's far away and not to mention it's gonna get dark. Some luck I have." Dawn put her head down dejectedly, making Ash and Pikachu worried about their friend.

"Well, instead of going to Viridian City, why not stay with us?" Ash smiled which made Dawn blush at the favor.

"Wh-What? You mean… like staying over tonight?" Dawn blushed even more after saying that.

"Yeah! Man you're gonna love it. My mom makes awesome food that levels Brock's! And not to mention we get to talk about Pokémon all we want!" Ash raised his arms midway out of excitement while Dawn looked at him and sighed from relief.

"Ash… you really don't know the severity of having a girl staying at your house do you?"

"Huh? What you talking about? My mom's a girl so there's no difference." Dawn sighed again at how his denseness is world known.

"Oh Ash… well I guess I'll take up your offer." Dawn agreed which made Ash excited and started to jump out of joy.

"Alright!"

"Pikachu!" Seeing Ash and Pikachu laughing made Dawn giggle at their behavior.

"And I bet Mom's gonna be happy that you get to be with us!" Dawn immediately remembered what happened in the morning which made her extremely awkward.

"Y-Yeah..." "_Great, Delia's never going to stop talking about the marriage now!" _As Dawn worries about tonight with Delia, Ash and her stomachs made a rumbling sound which made Dawn blush out of embarrassment and Ash in pain.

"Man we were there longer than we thought." Ash said out of pain from the hunger.

"Oh come on it's not that bad… Mmh? What's that smell?" Dawn realized as she whiffs the delicious smell that made Ash drool.

"Alright! Its mom's cooking! I can tell a mile away! Come on Dawn! Let's hurry!" Ash started to make a run for it towards his house.

"Pikachu!"

"Right behind ya!" Dawn followed Ash and Pikachu as they continue to Ash's house where Delia's delicious dinner awaits.


	6. Replay from the Future part 2

Twinleaf Town: 2 years later from the last chapter.

It was nighttime in Twinleaf as the houses were lit with lights and everyone was either eating dinner with their families or sleeping early for the younger kids. In a certain house we find Dawn herself in her pink pajamas with Piplup, who was bigger than he was before, at her lap watching the T.V. while Johanna, Dawn's mother, was washing the dishes after their dinner.

"Our top story tonight, the Pokémon hunter J, calling herself the 2nd, has made a strike again but not at the usual local trainer's Pokémon, but the ever so important celestals, the time traveling crystal that was discovered around a year ago by the professor named Cane Ark. The celestals has become a monumental target for burglars ever since for its incredible power. Not even the police are able to stop J's organization. Somehow we must find a way to protect the celestals! That is our top story, this is Tanya Honizawa signing off." said the newswoman at the T.V. Dawn was watching.

"This is terrible; people want the celestals so bad that they would even steal them." said Johanna walking in the living room and planted herself on the couch.

"I knew these things were bad news, but why would J want the celestals too? What's she's gonna do?"

"Piplup!" Piplup punch his chest to show Dawn that he would protect her.

"(giggles) Thanks Piplup, I know I'll be safe with you around." Dawn smiled at Piplup but then turned concerned.

"But I hope that everyone's ok though."

"I hope so too. I heard that the amount of weapons has increased a lot after celestals were discovered." Johanna crossed her legs and arms.

"It's because they were using the celestals and made more freaky weapons right?"

"Yeah. Apparently they used the past and the future to get more ideas for weapons, like we need more weapons now…" Johanna closed her eyes and had a concerned look.

"Yeah…" Dawn looked at the ceiling with a deep gaze and wondered what a certain person is doing. Johanna took notice and knew what's she was thinking about.

"Ash is gonna be fine you know." Dawn quickly realized and looked at her mother to retaliate, but she knew that she was right.

"But-"

"No "buts". Ash is the Pokémon League Champion. There's no way that anyone can harm him or his Pokémon." Johanna winked and stood up to go to her room to sleep.

"I suggest that you have more faith in him if you respect him so much, or are you worried because it might be something else...?"

"MOM!" yelled the blushing Dawn.

"Just kidding! Good night dear." Johanna giggled and went to her room, leaving Dawn and Piplup in the living room.

"Geez, she's so embarrassing!" Dawn put herself into fetal position and pouted after her mother, but then she looked up looking worried.

"But I really hope everyone's alright." Piplup knew Dawn's getting worried and wanted to cheer her up.

"Piplup Piplup!" Piplup shouts at Dawn trying to reassure her, which made Dawn look at her partner.

"…You're right, what AM I worried about? They all started their journeys way before me, so there is no way that something's bad gonna happen to them." Dawn smiled at Piplup to calm him down, and stood up while lifting Piplup too.

"Come on Piplup, we got to go to sleep so that we can get up early to judge for the first time at the DayBreak Pokémon contest!"

"Piplup!" Dawn and Piplup went to the stairs and headed to their room. While at the room, Dawn turned the lights off and both of them went to bed. Dawn was resting on the right side of her bed and Piplup at the left, as they both prepared themselves to sleep.

"Goodnight Piplup." Dawn said while positioning herself to sleep.

"Piplup." said Piplup already with his eyes closed.

Dawn and Piplup went to sleep under the starry night at Sinnoh, while at Kanto…

In the outskirts of Pallet Town, Ash with his Pikachu, on his shoulder like always, were walking to their hometown after their long 3 hours of training for some dinner and a good night's sleep.

"Man I can't wait to go back home. We haven't been there for a while now haven't we Pikachu?" Ash said to his old friend.

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed for Delia's delicious dinner.

"Yea, wonder what mom's making?" said Ash to Pikachu drooling a bit just from his imagination. Wait did he just understand what Pikachu was saying?

Anyways, as they were walking down the path from the forest, Pikachu's ears stood up as he heard a strange sound and tried to look for the strange sound. Ash noticed this and asked his partner.

"Pikachu, is something wrong?"

"Pikachu…" Ash got cautious and tried to look for what Pikachu was looking. As they looked, the strange sound was becoming louder and louder that even Ash could hear it now.

"Wh-What is that noise?" Ash and Pikachu looked behind them and they noticed a bright green light glowing in front of them as it appears to be a portal. Pikachu growled as the portal was getting bigger to Ash's height.

"Pikachu, is someone coming out?"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in agreement as Ash prepared himself to battle since Pikachu doesn't usually growl unless a strong enemy shows himself.

The green portal was still glowing while a person, a man presumably, was getting out of it, and after a while another person, a woman, got out as well. Soon the green portal disappeared as the two people faces Ash and Pikachu.

"Who are you guys?" asked Ash.

"There's no need to concern ourselves with introductions Mr. Ketchum." said the man who's wearing a black silk jacket over a white T-shirt with black stripes, black jeans and black cut shoes. He also has long blond hair that reaches his eyes, had white skin and black eyes. He also had a strange capsule strapped on his back with also a belt with his Poké-balls.

"You seem to know me pretty well." replied Ash.

"Well you are the Pokémon league Champion, and we do get around." said the woman who has long blond hair and had a black rose as a hair clipper. She wore a black frilly dress with no sleeves with stylish black heels and black gloves with black arm supporters that reaches over her elbows. She also had black purplish eyes and black fingernails.

"So? What do you guys want? If it's a battle then sorry, I'm busy." Ash would usually never turn down a battle, even though his mother's dinner was ready, but the feeling he's getting from the mysterious couple makes him want to evade them.

"Oh no, we don't want a battle with you, the Champion." said the blond girl.

"Although I want to." The blond man said with a smirk.

"But we came for something else instead."

"And? What is it?"

"Pika!" Ash never saw Pikachu this tense facing the couple. Ash thought that they must be up to no good.

"We came… for your partner."

"What?" Ash knew that they came here for something, and it's always the same thing; getting Pikachu.

"There's no way I'm giving Pikachu to the likes of you!" Pikachu came down to the ground from Ash's shoulders while sparks was coming out of his cheeks, ready to battle.

"Pikachu!"

"See? I told you he wouldn't give it up from just negotiations Nina." The blond man said to his female friend.

"Well, you could never know right? Your turn now Julian."

"Finally!" After she said the ok, Julian's eyes grew fierce and looked for his Poke-ball. That crazy stare gave Ash a chill down to his spine and prepares for the battle.

"Get ready Pikachu, I think this guy knows his way around the battle field."

"Pika!"

"Let's go, Rhyperior!" Julian threw his Pokéball in the air. As the ball opened, white energy got out to the ground, giving form a rock-like Pokémon with two drills on his head with eyes like the trainer.

"Huh, a Rhyperior huh? Don't think we don't know how to fight them! Pikachu go!"

"Pikachu!" As Ash gave out the order, Pikachu went off to face the Rhyperior as the clouds rolled in to give rain and thunderclaps to the battlefield while Nina quietly sits there and smirked.

Time passed, as the 5 hour long battle was just about to finish, Ash was battered to the bone. Scratches and wounds were on his body like the blood from the battle was everywhere. The only Pokémon he had who had enough conscious left was Pikachu, but he was beaten to a pulp too, while Julian and his Rhyperior didn't have a scratch.

"H-How… How are you that strong?" Ash said with a little energy he had left so that he wouldn't faint from the aftermath.

"We don't need to tell you anything. All we need is your Pikachu." said Julian while chuckling.

"But I didn't know **the** Champion was this weak! All this blood was from **your **Pokémon! Hahahaha! How pathetic you are ." Julian mocks at Ash, and all he could do was grit his teeth out of anger.

"Hurry Julian, I'm running out of patience! Just finish the battle!" said the impatient Nina.

"Got it, Rhyperior, Hammer Arm." Julian calmly said as the Rhyperior gave out a roar while lifting up his arms as they glow bright white. He then drops them on the Pikachu who couldn't be able to move from the pain as the attack made contact. A huge dust cloud shaped like a mushroom was made as Ash also got blown away from the monstrous strength and got caught by the tree he was nearby and felled down in pain.

"Aaahg!" Everything went fuzzy as the pain from the blow was too much for Ash. With all his strength, he looked up to see what happened and saw both Julian and Nina carrying Pikachu, whose body was completely filled with wounds and blood.

"Pi…Pika…chu." said Ash while giving out a hand to his partner.

"Ha, how annoying, he still has the energy to move." Julian stepped on Ash's hand which Ash gave out an agonizing scream.

"Aaaaahhhg!"

"Don't worry; we won't do much to him. All we want is to keep him out of our way by keeping you separated. That way, in the future, you wouldn't be a nuisance." said Nina as she opens up the capsule to reveal a case with a Pokémon that Ash couldn't see.

"The future...?" said Ash weakly.

"Now, take us back." She pushed the button to give a shock to the Pokémon as it gave out painful cries and gave out energy that launched to the ground behind them. The energy turned into the same portal that they came out of as the couple leaves the wet battleground into the portal, carrying Pikachu along with them.

"Pi…Pi…Pikachu!" Ash gave out his hand as long as he could before they disappeared along with the portal from existence. Ash, with no energy left, fainted on the ground as the rain intensifies while hoping somewhere along his consciousness that this was all a big nightmare.

A week has passed as Dawn was at a local Pokémon center in Daybreak Town where she judged at the Daybreak Pokémon Contest as a special guest. She was walking to the lobby from her rest in her room and sat down on one of the near seats that are not so crowded so that she wouldn't be attacked by celebrity crazed fans, since she is a top coordinator.

"Man, what a week." Dawn sighed and then opened up her bag she had with her to bring up an old Pokéball then opened it to find the white energy that came out of it forming into her old partner, Piplup.

"Piplup!" Piplup shouts as if he was at a Pokémon Contest.

"Hey Piplup." Piplup looked behind him to find his trainer and ran to her then jumped to her lap.

"Piplup!" Piplup's version of "Good Morning."

"Good morning to you too! So how was your rest?"

"Piplup!"

"Great. I thought after judging that contest and then almost being crushed by the paparazzi and the fans were gonna tire you out, sure did me." Dawn used her hand to massage her shoulders because ever since the Contest ended, her popularity increased around Sinnoh and reporters, fans, and of course coordinators were on her nonstop asking for interviews, autographs and advices, which gave her a big headache and decided to lay low and stay at the Pokémon center.

"Geez, how can Ash and Brock handle this every day? I wished I have the strength to go on like them." Dawn said as she stretches her body from the rest. But as she was resting, The T.V. was making an announcement that made everyone in the lobby, including the Nurse Joy and Dawn, to watch it. The T.V. showed the same newswoman that Dawn watched on T.V. last week.

"Hello, my name is Tanya Honizawa, and this is the International Now. We have just received shocking news, the current Champion of Kanto and Johto, Ash Ketchum, is giving a special and last minute announcement that will shake the Pokémon world, so our sources say."

"Announcement that will shake the Pokémon world? Wonder what Ash is gonna say?" Dawn was surprised that Ash would have an announcement, since he only wants to battle at his title matches, so she carefully hears what the T.V. has to say.

In the T.V., It shows the Pokémon stadium in Kanto that was used for the Pokémon league. The field that was supposed to be for battle was covered by a large crowd of reporters and news vans, while there is a small area where Ash resides behind a podium that was covered in different microphones belonging to the different reporters. Every reporter was taking tons of pictures and was silently waiting for Ash's announcement. While everyone in the lobby was quietly mumbling to themselves for what the Champion has to say, Dawn was looking pretty worried at how Ash's eyes look like.

"Why does Ash… look so depressed? And where's Pikachu?"

"Piplup?" Dawn and Piplup was able to tell, even in the T.V., at how Ash's eyes were like as if his soul was sucked out. Though many reporters' cameras were flashing, his lifeless eyes wouldn't change.

At the podium where Ash was, he closed his eyes, inhaled, then exhaled as he opens his eyes to find reporters waiting for his announcement.

"…Guys, I have something to say." Ash said as if he was in a hypnotic state.

"Starting now… I will resign from being the current Champion of Kanto and Johto." Everybody in the lobby and the reporters gasped, especially Dawn, that Ash, who always dreamed of being the Pokémon Master, would quit being one.

"Of course the Pokémon league will still continue. Instead, Lance, one of the Elite four, will be the new Champion as he is the strongest next to me." The reporters all started to take some pictures and ask tons of questions on why Ash would do that. But instead of answering, he merely closed his eyes and walked away from the podium. The reporters all started to follow him until some security guards came in and stopped the reporters from getting close to Ash.

As Ash walked to the door leading out of the field and out of the camera, he met Lance, one of the strongest of the elite 4, lying back to the wall while his eyes are focused on Ash. Ash saw him, but closed his eyes and continued walking, ignoring Lance who was near him.

"What's wrong with you Ash? You never acted like this." Lance broke the silence, asking the question which everyone wanted to ask.

"…I suddenly got tired from all these battles. That's all." Ash stopped while being a bit farther away from Lance to answer his question.

"Like hell you just "got tired"!" Lance suddenly shouted, but Ash wasn't surprised and still kept motionless.

"What happened to the Ash 4 years ago who said "I'm never giving up!" even when it was only your Pikachu against my Dragonite and won?" After Lance said that, the mention of Pikachu made Ash grip his fist harder. Lance saw that and almost knew what happened.

"…Did something happen to Pikachu? For some reason, he's not at your shoulder anymore." Ash knew he was going to ask that, after all he always saw him with his Pikachu. Ash took a while before answering, but told him anyway.

"He's gone." Lance's eyes widened after hearing that. Ash loosened his grip and kept walking.

"At least you're the new Champion again." Ash said, leaving Lance uncomfortable and angry at him.

"I don't feel like a Champion unless I take the title from you in a battle!" Lance pointed his finger at Ash, practically calling him out, but Ash merely looked back, still unfazed.

"Guess that won't happen anytime soon." Ash then continued to go wherever he was going; leaving Lance stunned and shocked at the unusual behavior Ash was acting.

Back at the lobby, Dawn was still shocked at how Ash gave up his position he wanted to have since childhood, while Piplup grabbed her top to shake her out of it.

"Piplup~!" Piplup shouts, getting Dawn out of her head.

"Oh! Piplup, what you think just happen? How could Ash do that?" Dawn looked at the T.V., but there not showing the footage anymore. Dawn looked down for a second, and then got back up.

"Piplup, let's go! We got to find out what happened! We got to go to Kanto!" Piplup looked at her surprised, but knew that she was going to do something about this.

"Piplup!" Piplup pumped his fist, agreeing to go to Kanto.

"Alright, let's go!" Dawn ran to the sliding doors with Piplup out of the Center to find a nearby airport; however she forgets that there's no airport at Daybreak Town so instead went to Sunyshore City, which was closed to Daybreak, to catch a ship to Kanto.

Meanwhile, Ash was walking to a near local Pokémon Center to rest from his resignation, but then he heard footsteps coming in from behind. Ash was shivering thinking that it might be Julian and Nina again, but when he turned around and saw was much worse. He saw a slender-looking woman with silver hair that was covering her left eye wearing a long-sleeved black coat with a J insignia badge on a strap. She also had armor like gauntlet on her left arm.

"No way… It's you! The 2nd gen. Pokémon Hunter J!" Ash was preparing to get his Poké-ball, but J raised her hand to him.

"Stop, I do not wish to battle against a Champion… or at least the Former Champion. I only wish to negotiate. Although I am glad that you were able to tell the difference between that old hag and me, I even got a new haircut today to prove it. " Ash growled but put back his Poké-ball to hear her out.

"What do you want?"

"I heard from a reliable source that your Pikachu… was taken from you by malicious people." Ash's eyes widened at how she knew about the caper.

"And? You're saying you know those guys?"

"Heavens no, I haven't had a slightest clue at who they are, but I **do** know that their using the celestals to do whatever they want." Ash remembered back at that time they used the green portal only celestals can make to escape with his Pikachu.

"Yeah."

"And it's because of those things that you gave up trying to find Pikachu because you can never know where or when they are."

"And... Your point?"

(chuckles) "Well, I can help you, that's my point." Ash was surprised at how the 2nd J wanted t help find his partner, but he was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Really? But why? And what cost?"

"Oh can't I just help someone for once without being treated as an enemy?" Ash looked at her seriously, not falling for the sarcasm.

"Alright, I want to make a deal with you. You see, you seen the news about my organization right?"

"…Yeah, you took celestals instead of Pokémon. What's up with that?"

"Well, you see the previous J said only to hunt Pokémon, but we haven't had much clients these days since all they want are celestals now. So when I took her position, I only measly changed our business into borrowing celestals now." J walked closer to Ash seductively, but Ash didn't like it.

"You mean stealing?"

"That's right, but we keep getting the worst luck since all we found was fakes. And the ones who hold the real ones have the toughest Pokémon out there."

"What are you talking about?" Ash didn't like where this "negotiation" was going.

"So, here's the deal, I will help you find these guys who took your precious friend with the help of the celestals." J put her hands on his cheeks and pulls his face close to hers, which seemed like she's seducing him, but Ash didn't budge.

"However, in exchange, we would like you're… assistance in our delivery jobs, and of course guarding our transactions from being interrupted. With your skills, the business would be much easier." Ash knew that he didn't like where this was going, and used his arm to separate himself from J.

"What? No way! There's no way in hell I'm gonna help you steal anything!" Ash swung his arm around, which he used to separate J, while J put her hand on her hips and continued.

"Well alright, I guess you don't really care what's happening to Pikachu, so I guess I'll be off." J started to walk away from Ash, as he thinks about what happened to Pikachu more and more. A minute later, he made a difficult choice.

"Alright… I'll help." J smirked but Ash couldn't see because he only saw her back, and turned around to walk to his side.

"Good boy. Don't worry; I take care of my promises. Now make sure you take care of yours." J leaned in to his face and kissed his cheek, while also holding his hand and left from behind him. Ash quickly rubbed his cheek, hopefully didn't leave a mark and noticed in his hand J gave him. It was the same badge with the J insignia. He looked behind it to see a note with an address and date.

"Pikachu… Don't worry; I'll find you, one way or another."

A day passed, and Dawn and Piplup made it to Vermillion City, and then took a taxi to Pallet Town, who was very happy to give a ride to a Top coordinator. After many hours she finally made it to Pallet Town, a quiet place just like how she remembered 2 years ago.

"Wow Piplup, a long time passed, but Pallet Town still looks the same. It's just like Twinleaf Town for some reason."

"Piplup!" Dawn and Piplup got out of the car near the lab at the quaint little place Ash was born from. Then Dawn remembered about the cab, and then checked the window for the driver.

"Oh right, forgot to pay. Just hold on a second for me to get my bag." Dawn started to rummage through her bag for her purse with the money.

"Oh don't worry about that missy! I'm just glad I was able to give a ride to a Top coordinator! No need to pay, it's on the house!" The driver was about in his 20's or so as he wears his brown hat on backwards with a yellow denim shirt, blue cargo pants and sneakers. He also had some Poké-balls hanging like dices from the mirror.

"Really? Thanks! But how do you know I'm a Coordinator?" said Dawn while tilting her head.

"Well you may not notice it, but I'm actually a Contest-loving car driver! I know everything there is to know about Contests and Top Coordinators, and you are my absolutely favorite! Welp, see you at the tube!" having said that, the driver closed his window and drove off to the horizon, while Dawn waves him goodbye.

"Goodbye! And thanks again for the ride!"

"Piplup!"

"Wow, I don't usually get that much free service. I definitely like the perks of being famous!" Dawn was daydreaming about what other kind of perks there are until Piplup dragged her skirt to focus on the task at hand.

"Piplup!" Piplup shouts while trying to get her trainer's attention.

"Huh? Oh right. Gotta go to Ash's house and find out!" Dawn realized and ran to the town to go to Ash's house, where his mother resides.

After a couple of minutes running, Dawn and Piplup finally reached the Ketchum household. The house looks as the same as ever, except the usual garden is different. Dawn went to the door and rings the doorbell, and after a while the door opened to find an older looking of Mimey.

"Mr. Mime!" Mimey was surprised to see Ash's old friend again as he shouts.

"Hiya Mimey! Umm… is Delia home? I got to talk to her about her son." Dawn said leaving Mimey to open the door so that Dawn and Piplup can go in. Inside the house Dawn finds Delia sitting on the couch while a blue metal-looking vacuum is moving by itself and sucking the dirt off the floor.

"Oh Dawn! Welcome! I would've prepared things faster if you would have called." Delia stood up, left her tea down on the table and left to grab hold of Dawn's hand moving it up and down out of joy.

"Hey Delia, how's your body? Are you feeling well?"

"Why yes, I feel fantastic now that one of my son's friends have come to visit at least."

"Huh? At least? What do you mean?" Dawn's face looked confused.

"Well about a week ago Ash called me for our annual dinner every couple of months; you know how that boy likes my cooking."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Dawn and Delia laughed like old friends.

"But Ash never came back! I was worried until I saw him on the T.V. announcing that he resigns his position as the Champion! That totally made me worried like crazy!"

"So you're saying you don't know what happened to Ash?" Dawn said feeling she went to all this way for nothing.

"No. Oh did you come all this way to know that? I'm sorry if I was no use since I'm his mother and all…" Dawn looked at Delia disappointed about this, and wanted to cheer her up.

"…Hey come on! Don't worry; I'm just glad that I can see you again."

"Oh Dawn…" Delia knew she only came to know what happen, since she's actually very clever, however, Dawn suddenly had an idea.

"Hey I know! Let's go see Prof. Gary! I'm sure even he must know what happened to Ash." Dawn said, leaving a smile on Delia's face.

"Hey! Good idea, He knows lots of information, so he must have known what happened."

"Well, it's just a hunch; don't get your hopes up."

"Oh come on Dawn! You can't think such negative thoughts!" Delia was happily jumping while Dawn could laugh at how a mother could get this happy.

Hours passed, while at the laboratory, Dawn, Piplup, Delia and Mimey came out of the door with sad expressions, meaning only one thing.

"I can't believe Gary doesn't know either, some Professor." Dawn pouted as the next informant in her investigation was a bust as well.

"I'm really sorry Dawn, guess you were right, I shouldn't have kept our hopes up." Delia sighed as she gets more worried about her son.

"Hey! No need to worry! At least Gary told us where Ash could be. That's enough for me to move on now." Delia reached and holds her hand and looked Dawn seriously in the eyes.

"Dawn good luck, and please if Ash is in any trouble, do whatever you can to help him." Dawn was surprised of the sudden request, but responded a second later.

"No need to worry!" Delia smiled, happy that Dawn accepted.

"You know, I haven't heard you say that catchphrase of yours for a long time." Dawn giggles, waving goodbye to Delia for another adventure.

Dawn and Piplup headed for Hoenn, the region where May and Max came from, hoping that Ash would be there. After getting a ship from Vermilion, She is now in Hoenn getting a ride from the new transport system, which is an electronic train that moves around Hoenn under the sea. Dawn, after 2 days later, finally finished and starts walking to her destination, Petalburg City.

"Oh man, so much time passed, and I still couldn't find Ash. I hope he hasn't done anything else." She said to Piplup, who was dead tired from the travel, while walking through Petalburg City. Dawn looked everywhere she could think of for Ash, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

Sometime later, Dawn looked like a zombie, having to travel all over the town in search of Ash. Dawn kept on walking and walking by herself in the busy town of Petalburg City.

"Oooh, I can't seem to find him anywhere!" Dawn was practically dragging her feet while unknowingly walking outside of the city and into the forest.

"I can't believe Piplup wouldn't help me anymore. Or maybe it's because he fell asleep on the asphalt because we walked for 3 hours straight. AAAAUUHGG! I can't believe I'm talking to myself now! Ash, where could you possibly b- Hey… where am I?" Before Dawn realized, she wasn't in the city anymore but in Petalburg Forest.

"What the? I must have walked here without realizing. Damn it, I must be losing my mind after walking around so much. Mmmh? Is that…?" Dawn looked ahead of her, and saw a tall silhouette which appears to be Ash's height. Dawn's eyes widened as how her long journey is now complete.

"…Ash? Ash! Is that you! Hey! It's me Dawn!" Dawn ran, smiling while waving to her old friend. The silhouette turned around, and it turns out it was Ash, but he didn't looked like himself. Dawn looked at his poor state and stopped.

"Ash? Are you alright? You don't look… healthy." Dawn was about 3 feet in front of him, but even with the close up look, Dawn almost couldn't recognize Ash's face.

"Dawn…? Is that really you?" Ash looked thinner than he used to, and his eyes looked like he was lacking sleep.

"Y-Yeah. Been a while huh?"

"…Yeah"

"Ash, you don't look so good. Have you been eating at all lately?"

"…I just didn't have the appetite." Dawn was shocked, since Ash was always a glutton when it comes to food.

"H-Hey, I saw you on T.V. a couple days ago. What happen to you Ash? Why would you give up your dream?" Dawn looked at Ash's eyes carefully, but Ash looked away, not answering her question.

"Ash… What happened to Pikachu?" Dawn noticed this back at the Pokémon Center, and asked him for Pikachu. This made Ash grip his fist like at the stadium.

"Ash! Did Pikachu get stolen? Is that why you gave up being the Champion?" Dawn asked more questions, noticing that his fists grew tighter and tighter.

"What happened?"

"I…can't say." Ash still had his eyes closed

"But why? At least tell me what happened!" Dawn shouted.

"I told you I can't!" Ash shouted back, scaring Dawn with the fierce eyes he had.

"Ash…" Ash took notice of his behavior, and turned around.

"Dawn… I'm going away for a while. Thanks for worrying for me, but from now on, don't ever look for me again." Dawn's eyes widened at the request.

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

"This… is something only I have to do." Ash then turned his head around to see Dawn one last time.

"Goodbye Dawn." Ash turned and walked away into the forest, leaving a confused Dawn standing there with her eyes widened.

"Wait Ash! Where are you going? Ash!" Dawn snapped herself out, and ran to where Ash walked to. But no matter how much she ran, is as if Ash had disappeared. Dawn dropped to her knees, tears forming and falling from her eyes.

"Ash!" Dawn screamed into the dark night, after all this time only to find the friend she adored the most leaving forever. Days later she returned to Sinnoh hoping that someday she would see Ash again, but what she doesn't know is what he will become.


	7. Is this a Bad Time?

Author's note:

Hello readers, the reason why I took so long into making this chapter is because my laptop stopped working and I had to repair it, deleting all of my personal information along with it. But don't worry; I won't stop making this story because of that little set-back because I don't want to become the kind of author that put this (personal opinion) awesome story to be in hiatus forever, so I got back to work and, it took me quite awhile, but I finally managed to salvage my stories from whatever's left from my brain. Enjoy!

It was a new day back in the camp, as the trio gets up early as usual for their adventure. However it is suddenly put on halt, as the trio faced and met both Ash and Dawn from the future. It's not the fact that they came from the future, but the fact that one was chasing the other to arrest that had set them apart from their journey, to figure out what to do with these strange adults.

At the camp, both Ash and Pikachu were doing their usual training with their other Pokémon preparing for their battles ahead, while Brock, as usual, was making lunch for the hard working trainers and Pokémon.

However away from the camp and near the lake was F/Dawn, who seems to be writing something on a notepad as she was in deep thought.

"Mmmh I can't just stay here, so once Ash gets the gasoline from the nearby town, we can go back to our time and forget this whole mess." The blunette said as she kept poking her head with the eraser part of her pencil.

"However, our past selves knows way too much, if we leave it like this, the time stream would be ruined in ways that it's impossible to fix." F/Dawn looked at the lake, reflecting the sun's rays causing a nice, relaxing image that would calm anybody.

"(Sigh) I can't just ask them to forget this whole thing after what they done for us…"

"Forget what?"

"Hya!" F/Dawn squealed from the sudden voice of Dawn, who had appeared from the bushes.

"Oh it's you." F/Dawn said after calming down before answering.

"Hehehe guess you guys get a bit jumpy when you're in the past." Dawn chuckled as she saw her older, cooler self looking ridiculous.

"I can't help it! You can never know what can happen in the past." F/Dawn said, trying to be calm like before, but it wasn't working on Dawn, since F/Dawn _is _her after all.

"You mind if I sit with you?" Dawn asked as she stares at her future self in the eyes while asking. F/Dawn saw those eyes and she knew she couldn't say no.

"Well alright, it's not like this is my seat to begin with." F/Dawn moves from her current sitting to give space to her younger self as she gently sits down to her companion's side.

The two of them stared out at the lake as time goes by. After a while Dawn looks at her future self once more.

"Hey, I know what you said about not telling us anything… Is there a reason why?" Dawn asks to her future self but she just stares at the lake, not answering.

"…Dawn?"

"There is." After a while, F/Dawn finally spoke, making Dawn look down as her expectations were right.

"But I already told you about the rules of time traveling. I can't say anything else that involves the future."

"Geez, you already broke a lot of rules just by telling us all this right?" Dawn countered back, reminding the same problem F/Dawn was thinking before Dawn came in.

"Can't you at least tell me that doesn't affect me in any way?" Dawn asks, however F/Dawn isn't able to answer such a question, but tried anyways.

"…Alright, you were right about me breaking a lot of rules, so I guess you can ask… but I'm not gonna tell anything about my personal life, get it?"

"OK!" Dawn squealed like a schoolgirl agreeing to her terms.

"_Geez was I this desperate to know my future…?" _F/Dawn kept thinking to herself after her young display.

"Ok umm… alright first question." Dawn put her finger on her lips while thinking of what to say, however she unknowingly checked her future self's body, especially in one area…

Before anyone could tell, Dawn raised her hand towards F/Dawn's body and grabbed one of F/Dawn's breasts.

"Kyaa!" F/Dawn unconsciously gave a loud shriek with her face turning bright red; however Dawn still kept on molesting her future self.

"When did your boobs grow so huge?" Dawn said with a perverted expression as she kept rubbing F/Dawn's breast.

"Kya! No! S-Stop that! I'm not jok- Ah! Ah…" F/Dawn tried to resist and pleaded her younger self to stop, but the feeling of her breast being rubbed were too much for her as her face kept turning more and more red.

"Hehehe, you look like you're enjoying this! Could it be that the bigger they are the sensitive they get?" Dawn this time used both her hands and grabbed both of F/Dawn's breast and kept on rubbing them, causing F/Dawn to squeal some more.

However, F/Dawn was getting pissed the more she does it, and couldn't take it anymore as her rage was now fiercer than an active volcano. F/Dawn raised her hand and clenched it and dropped it as hard as she can, on top of Dawn's head.

"OOOOOUUUUCH!" Dawn screamed in pain as her scalp was forming into a big bump, the size of a Poké-ball you could say.

"What was that for?"

"For not stopping when I say so!" F/Dawn said with a red face while covering her big breasts with her arms, hoping that she wouldn't do it again.

"Oh fine." Dawn pouted and crossed her arms as she wanted to grope more of her breasts, but suddenly an idea came that she now wants to try it out.

"Hey! Can I ask another question?"

"NO!" Dawn looked at her as she asked again, but F/Dawn suddenly rejects the idea, still mad for the groping.

"Can I see all of your Pokémon?" Dawn still continued.

"What? My Pokémon?"

"Yeah! Can I see them please?" Dawn said with big, growlithe eyes while F/Dawn remembered that she was pretty good doing that back in her days.

"Well, if it's my Pokémon, I guess that's… Holy shit!" As F/Dawn was about to agree to her question, she suddenly screams and cursed causing Dawn to fall on her back from the loud, sudden noise.

"What what? What happened?" Dawn asks many times as she was complete shocked from what just happened.

"Piplup!" F/Dawn screamed then searched around her garments desperately looking for something, which surprised Dawn hearing her future self saying that name. Could it be…?

"Hey you mean that you have-"

"Found it!" Before Dawn could ask, F/Dawn has finally found what she was looking for. It was an old, rusty, small sized Poké-ball, with a contest sticker on it. F/Dawn stood up and pressed her Poké-ball's center button, which, no matter how old, made the Poké-ball big again.

"You wanted to see my Pokémon right?" F/Dawn smiled at her younger self, which she hadn't seen in a while after her legendary battle with F/Ash.

"Y-Yeah!" Dawn said in excitement and looked closer than before to see it.

"Alright! Piplup Let's go~!" F/Dawn threw the Poké-ball in the air as the rusty ball opens up and send out white form of energy as it comes down to the ground. The white energy formed itself into a rather large, penguin-like Pokémon with some scars from battles on his forehead and his stomach.

"…Piplup!" F/Piplup cheeped but deeper than it's younger self.

"WHOA! Is that…?" Dawn was surprised to see her own starter Pokémon all grown up as she takes a closer look at him.

F/Piplup also took a closer look at Dawn, but instead of a greeting, F/Piplup turned around to his original owner, and jumped at F/Dawn while using Peck.

"PIPLUP!" F/Piplup shouted as he kept pecking on F/Dawn's head.

"OW OW OW! I'm sorry Piplup, really! Ow!" F/Dawn shouted in pain as she get getting picked on by her own Pokémon while Dawn herself kept watching.

"Umm… Why is Piplup attacking you?"

"Ow, Ow! I guess- Ow! It's because- Ow! That I haven't- Ow! Got him out of his Poké-ball in weeks! OW!" F/Dawn tried to talk while F/Piplup was still pecking her with many angry veins on him, obviously angry at his owner.

"WHAT? You haven't got Piplup out of his Poké-ball in weeks?"

"Well, with the recent technologies in the future, Pokémon can basically live a life in luxury, even inside a Poké-ball." F/Dawn said calmly as she finally stopped F/Piplup by grabbing his large body as he fidgets around.

"But that doesn't mean that they can stay there their whole lives… I'm sorry Piplup." F/Dawn apologized while petting her F/Piplup, which in mere moments; F/Piplup was smiling at his owner.

"Piplup!" F/Piplup cheeped as he hugs his owner happily.

"Hey! Piplup's not mad anymore!"

"Haha, sorry Piplup. Since I was so busy with everything, including this, I couldn't have time to play with you all." F/Dawn said with a smile, making Dawn believe that the "all" is the rest of her Pokémon.

While Dawn watches her future self's bond with her F/Piplup, F/Piplup suddenly jumped off and stared at the bushes, which in a moment rustled, which shocks the girls.

"W-Whoa who is it?" Dawn said as she and F/Dawn sees the man coming out of the bush, who turns out to be F/Ash.

"So were you the ones making the noise?" F/Ash said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ash!" Dawn said, while F/Dawn looked away, looking irritated.

"What noise are you talking about?" F/Dawn looked at F/Ash this time, asking for the noise.

"Well I swore I could have heard a woman moaning or something…" F/Ash said causing both the Dawns to blush as he must have heard their perverted display before.

"Dawn, were you the one who…?" Before F/Ash could ask, making F/Dawn and Dawn dread about his reaction, F/Piplup suddenly jumped at him and used Peck on him, but they were stronger than they were before.

"OW OW OW! What the hell is this?" F/Ash screamed in pain as he is not aware of the situation.

"Ah! W-Why is Piplup attacking Ash?" Dawn screamed for answers.

"Piplup still thinks that Ash's the enemy! He doesn't know that we're in a truce now! …And probably doesn't know that we're in the past…"

"Then hurry up and tell him already!" F/Ash screamed again in pain as F/Piplup kept on pecking him with Peck.

"P-Piplup stop! He's on our side for now! And-"

"Piplup!" Before F/Dawn could say more, F/Piplup suddenly used Whirlpool, which he used it on F/Ash.

"UUUUUWAAAAHHH!" F/Ash screamed as the waters from the Whirlpool pulled him into it and sent him straight to the lake, causing a big splash.

"Ah…" Both the girls could only watch as F/Piplup did a victory pose and F/Ash got out of the water's surface to spit out some water.

Back at the camp, F/Piplup was eating some Pokémon food and getting along with Piplup, Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokémon who had battle training just now, while F/Ash was trying his best to get dry from his visit to the lake.

"Like I said I'm sorry." F/Dawn apologized as she already explained what happened to the gang.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" F/Ash screamed, obviously pissed about the incident.

"Oh come on Ash it's just some water. It'll dry out." Brock said trying to calm down F/Ash's rage.

"Yeah, and even Piplup apologized already." F/Dawn pointed to F/Piplup, who waved at them, no longer thinking that F/Ash is the enemy.

"Whatever." F/Ash stopped getting angry since it wasn't taking him anywhere and tried to dry off with some towels. Before long he stopped using the towels as they were too wet now.

"Damn it, this is too wet!" F/Ash then suddenly pulled down his straps holding his shirt, and then took off his shirt in the process, which showed a slimmed toned body along with some scars on it. F/Dawn and Dawn both immediately blushed from seeing him strip from the waist up and tried to dry off the shirt by gripping and twisting it to release the water.

"W-W-W-What are you doing!" F/Dawn flustered wailing her arms around as she kept getting red all the way to her ears.

"Taking my shirt off cause it's too wet, what do you think?" F/Ash said in a cool manner, even when shirtless.

"But you don't have to do it in front of us!"

"T-That's what Ash looks like 10 years later…?" Dawn also flustered and covered her face and her eyes, but she kept watching through the holes she purposely made from her fingers as she gets red as well, probably more than F/Dawn.

"WHOA! Dude you're huge!" Ash astonishingly said after watching closely on his older self's body.

"E-Eh?" F/Ash felt awkward as he was never complimented on his physic before, especially from his younger self.

"Man I look so awesome in the future! And from behind you got a big back too!"

"Haha, well y'know when you're on the run you gotta be fit for this right?" F/Ash then agreed as he talk about his exploits. Talk about modesty...

"I see!. And those scars…" Brock took a closer look at F/Ash's body too, but from what he said made F/Ash felt uncomfortable.

"I bet with these… You could get all the girls you want! They always like the bad boy look!" Brock was serious for a moment, but then his face turned into a perverted one, making F/Ash sighed out of relief.

"I bet you're a real lady killer ain't ya?" Brock said while smiling perversely as he purposely hits his shoulder with his elbow.

"T-That's…" F/Ash then felt truly uncomfortable as he blushes a bit when he gets questioned like that from Brock, which made F/Dawn somehow irritated.

"OK OK we get it, now can you just put a shirt on already?" F/Dawn said as she kept covering her eyes to avoid F/Ash's toned body.

"Alright alright…" F/Ash couldn't agree more as he finishes his drying off and puts his shirt on, as it wasn't as wet as before.

"…Aw." Dawn could felt a sudden depression as she quietly pouts.

"Dawn did you just awed?" said Ash while Dawn suddenly gets red when she was heard.

"W-What are you talking about? I didn't awe! I was, uhh… was looking at the sky and thought I saw something! But then it flew away…" Dawn tried to make it as real as possible, and obviously, Ash bought that.

"NO WAY! what you saw?" Ash screamed in excitement as he watches the sky to see the non-existent being while Pikachu on his shoulder was trying to hold on from him moving his head around too much.

"I uhh, didn't get a closer look…" Dawn was for once glad that Ash is completely dense on girls.

"Alright, now that we're done drying and looking, Ash, come with me to get some groceries for lunch." Brock clapped his hands together and asked Ash to come.

"Sure Brock!"

"Pika!"

"I'll go with you guys." F/Ash suddenly said as he got up and went towards the guys who were heading towards the town.

"Mmh, I don't think we need any more help holding the bags." Brock said from F/Ash's invitation.

"No no, I'm going to town with you guys to get gasoline. We can't stay here forever now can we?" F/Ash said as he walks by the guys and headed towards his destination.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I thought you said that you already went to get gasoline with your Lugia!" F/Dawn shouted at F/Ash, who suddenly stopped and sweat drops as he looks behind to answer.

"Well… the thing is… When I got to town on Lugia, everyone was making so much commotion on him that I couldn't be able to get it…" F/Ash said while scratching the side of his face, making F/Dawn and the rest face palmed themselves.

"(Sigh) Whatever, just go." As with that, the guys left the forest, leaving F/Dawn and Dawn together with Piplup and F/Piplup.

"Whew… What a day this is turning out to be." F/Dawn sighs.

"Yeah, hah, and it's not even past lunch time." Dawn commented, knowing how she feels.

"But now hopefully I can get some peace and quiet…" F/Dawn sat down at one of the seats lying around and rested, while Dawn was mischievously darting her eyes around, thinking of something.

"Umm… Dawn?" Dawn said to F/Dawn.

"What is it Dawn?" F/Dawn said to Dawn.

"Umm… If it's possible…"

"What is it now?" Dawn looked up to see F/Dawn getting irritated, motioning Dawn to get to the point.

"Could we have a Pokémon battle, please?" Dawn asked with the same eyes she asked with before, but F/Dawn was surprised to hear that from herself.

"A… Pokémon battle?"

Yeah! You see, after watching that battle you had with Ash, I was really curious about how you battle after 10 years." Dawn ran to the other side of F/Dawn getting some distance between herself and her older self, while soon after she looks for a small Poké-ball, which she enlarges it like always with the center button.

"So, I've been thinking; "I wonder how I can see more of my older self battle style?". And the only way to see one fight is to see it yourself!" Dawn motioned to F/Dawn to battle her as she stretched her arm carrying the red-covered ball towards F/Dawn.

"So? What do you say?" F/Dawn could tell that Dawn is serious, unlike the time at the lake. Somehow F/Dawn could see a spark in her eyes, reminding herself that this spirited kid was the younger version of herself.

"…Alright. But I got to tell ya. In the future, we take battles way more seriously now." F/Dawn stood up and glared at Dawn, ready to fight as she also gets another small Poké-ball and enlarges it, but this ball was rusty like her F/Piplup's ball.

"I get ya! Alright, Mamoswine! Spotlight!" Dawn threw her Poké-ball while saying her signature catchphrase, which opened up upon command and the light energy came out to form into a big, brown furred four-legged Pokémon with gigantic tusks.

"Mammmooo!" The Mamoswine used his foot to scratch the floor, prepared for battle.

"Wow, how long has it been since I said my catchphrase like that…?"

"Hey, come on Dawn hurry up!" As F/Dawn was reminiscing her time on her journey, Dawn got impatient and told her to hurry.

"Alright, let's rumble! Typhlosion let's go!" F/Dawn also threw hers, which opened and the white energy formed into a big, hulky blue Pokémon with white yellowish fur on his stomach, with a fiery blaze around his neck like a collar.

"Wrrrooooaarrr!" Typhlosion growled with intimidation, obviously ready to fight as well.

"WHOOA! I have a Typhlosion! Could it be…?"

"Yep. This is the Cyndaquil I- you were training right now." F/Dawn explained about her Typhlosion, but stopped mid sentence to correct herself.

"Wow, I didn't know Cyndaquil would get so big." Dawn awed as she sees her Cyndaquil being a gigantic Typhlosion, and for him, his eyes grew wide, probably because he's seeing his owner again as a kid.

"You know, without the scary fire, you would look really cute!" Dawn said with a cute smile, causing Typhlosion to blush from his owner's comments.

"Hey, I thought you were ready to battle!" F/Dawn rapidly grew impatient.

"Ok! Mamoswine, let's start things off with Ice Shard!" Dawn, ready to start already, commanded Mamoswine to attack, causing Mamoswine to stand up and opened his mouth, making a swirling fog of ice appear and forming into sharp blocks of ice, and throwing it straight at Typhlosion.

"This is gonna be easy. Block it Typhlosion!" As F/Dawn commanded, Typhlosion stood his ground, making the Ice Shards hit upon impact, shattering themselves while the Typhlosion was unscathed.

"What? It didn't do a thing?"

"You should expect this already since Ice-types moves won't work on Fire Types."

"Oooh, I know that! I was just checking how strong it is. Now I'm serious!" Dawn said to defend herself, but the truth is she really thought she was able to damage it at least.

"OK if that won't work, let's try Ancient Power!" Mamoswine did as she commanded, and glow a bright white light, which from that glow made bright little spheres which spin around Mamoswine's body, and threw it at Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion Dodge it!" As ordered, Typhlosion rapidly sidestepped the spheres, causing the spheres to hit a poor nearby tree, causing it to fall down.

"Wow that's fast!"

"Wait till you see this! Typhlosion, Flame Charge! F/Dawn commanded, making Typhlosion stopped moving, and cloaking itself with bright, hot fire enough to practically burned everywhere around him, but with his experience, Typhlosion was able to control its fire enough to avoid burning the grass. Then Typhlosion ran towards the Mamoswine.

"Flame Charge…? Oh no Mamoswine!"Dawn was at a loss as she never heard that attack move before, but she realized she was taking too long to make commands, as Mamoswine was stuck there waiting for his owner's orders.

"Too late!" Typhlosion was already head to head with Mamoswine before Dawn could say anything and, in an instant, Mamoswine was thrown high into the sky by the Flame Charge, and soon the giant Pokémon has fallen to the harsh ground, causing it to shake and make a crater cause of his hugeness.

"Mamoswine!" Dawn cried out, but Mamoswine wouldn't respond, and at a closer look you can see Mamoswine's swirling eyes, unable to battle.

"No way…" Dawn let down her head in defeat, as her strongest Pokémon was out bested in an instant.

"I told you we fight in another level apart from this time." F/Dawn said while she walks towards her Pokémon and she patted on his head, causing Typhlosion's fire to slowly wither out, revealing a smile on his face.

"Typhlo…" Typhlosion purred by his trainer's gentle hands.

"Nice one Typhlosion!" F/Dawn said while she continued to pat on Typhlosion's head.

In the meanwhile Dawn headed towards the fallen Mamoswine, squatted down and petted on his forehead as well.

"You did you best Mamoswine, so don't feel down about it, ok?" Dawn said with the most reassuring smile, causing Mamoswine to feel happy that he got a kind trainer.

After a while The Pokémon, mainly of Mamoswine, Piplup, F/Piplup and Typhlosion were hanging about in the camp as their trainers were patiently waiting for the boys to return.

"Aha! I knew Typhlosion would look cute without the fire!" Dawn said as she took a closer at F/Dawn's Typhlosion without his fiery main, causing him to blush again and purred.

"Typhlo…"

"I already knew that." F/Dawn said sitting down on a stump that was conveniently there.

"So I bet with him, the contests are tons easier now right?" Dawn smiled as if everything's was gonna go her way, but F/Dawn wasn't so enthusiastic.

"Well… the thing is…" It was difficult for F/Dawn to say to her kid self about her current career.

"Mmmh? What's wrong?" Dawn said curious about F/Dawn's words.

"…Nothing. Don't worry about it." F/Dawn however couldn't continue and just threw it away.

"Anyways, how long the guys are gonna take anyways?" F/Dawn, wanted to change the subject, rose from her seat, asking about the boys away from camp.

"Hey, I'm sure they'll come back."

"But this is taking too long, even for just getting groceries."

"You know, you can just say that you're hungry."

"W-What? I am not-!" Before F/Dawn could finish, her belly emitted a loud rumbling noise, making Dawn giggle and F/Dawn blush like hell.

At that time, noise was heard from the single bush around the campsite, catching the girl's attention. The noise stopped as people appeared from them, who were Brock with some grocery bags, Ash and Pikachu also holding some, and F/Ash, but for some odd reason all of them had discontent faces.

"Oh Hey guys- Eh? What's wrong? You look so down." Dawn said as optimistic as ever, but notices the look on the guy's faces.

"Uhh…" Brock started to explain but couldn't find the words.

"Don't tell me you didn't get the food?" F/Dawn shouted, obviously because of hunger.

"Well…" This time Ash started to explain.

"But they have plastic bags so they DO have food!" Dawn cut him off showing F/Dawn the bags they were holding.

"Oh right. So, what is wrong?" F/Dawn saw the bags and went back to her calm state, knowing now she will get her food.

The boys were quiet as the girls were waiting for an answer, and Brock and Ash including Pikachu kept nudging on F/Ash with their elbows, signaling to make him tell. So F/Ash, being the quietest of them all, inhaled a big breath and exhaled, ready to talk.

"Listen, Dawn."

"Yeah?" said both Dawns.

"…I meant older Dawn."

"Ok? What's up?" this time only F/Dawn asked.

"Umm… about the gas…"

"You got it right? That means we can go back now right?" said F/Dawn, expecting that was F/Ash's answer.

"Well… yeah. And when I got back… I filled the bike with the gas and it was able to run now…"

"That's great! Now we can go back now." said F/Dawn again, but F/Ash wasn't finished.

"Well… the thing is-"

"Oh will you hurry up and say it? What else about the bike?" shouted F/Dawn, scaring more the boys and F/Ash making him a little pissed.

"I am! I'm trying to tell you but you keep interrupting me that the celestals ran out of power!" shouted F/Ash, but immediately covered his mouth with both hands, making the boy's heads go down and Dawn with eyes widened and a gaping mouth. The response from F/Dawn, though, was different.

"…Eh?"


	8. Time for a New Start

It was lunchtime as many visitors of the nearby town go to their famous mall to their famous food court to buy and enjoy their delicious meals.

However, the gang will eat from Brock's famous cooking, which tops any chefs in that food court. But before checking with the girls who were waiting patiently for their lunch, the boys; Ash, Pikachu, Brock and F/Ash first filled F/Ash's motorcycle with gasoline, ready to go. But they reached a horrible conclusion;

The celestals ran out of power. With this unsettling news, the boys, mainly F/Ash, shakes, fearing the reaction as they go back to the girls, mainly F/Dawn, to tell the news. For doing so…

"What? Do? You? Mean? The? Celestals? Ran? Out?" F/Dawn shouted as she said in a rhythm while holding F/Ash's neck in the process, holding him harder as to the point where he can't breathe.

"Like…I…said!" said F/Ash with all of his strength to breathe.

"Umm… should we stop her?" Dawn said as the young versions could only watch themselves killing one another.

"Well, be my guest if you want to get in her way." Brock said, pointing at the two grownups as Dawn watches.

"Uhh… I'll pass."

"Hey! Watch it with my neck!" Ash said as he could also feel himself getting strangled from his older self as he tried to comfort his own neck.

"Pika Pika…" Pikachu said on the ground while getting worried for his future trainer's life.

"How could you not know that the celestals only works for one ride? Don't you realize what this means?" F/Dawn asked loudly as F/Ash's face was turning color.

"I… didn't… know."

"You DIDN'T know! Because of that we're now stuck here forever!"

"Hey hey, what's this about celestals and getting stuck here forever?" Brock said, completely unaware of what F/Dawn was talking about.

"Oh right, Brock doesn't know…" Ash said, reminding himself that only Brock was the only one who didn't knew about it.

"You see Brock, they got here in the first place using the powers of a celestal, a rock made from Celebi itself!" Dawn started explaining, filling Brock with the details.

"Celebi? The Time Traveling Pokémon? Ah… that makes sense." Brock now started to get the picture on how they got here.

"And there are rules when you use them." Dawn continued explaining.

"Well, with stones like that, it would be quite chaotic without some rules." Brock, already knowledgeable, already started to get it.

"And the celestals got a power like a battery, so if it ran out and you're in a different timeline…" Ash continued for Dawn.

"Then you're stuck here forever!" F/Dawn finishes, facing them while still holding F/Ash by the neck, which has probably already passed out cause of lack of oxygen.

"No way! Then you guys are really…?"

"Yeah, thanks to this idiot, we can never go back our own time!" F/Dawn let go of F/Ash, fortunately letting him breathe again as his face was regaining his color.

"Haa…Haaa… Hey… watch it with the idiot thing."

"Shut up! It's your fault we're stuck here!" F/Dawn harshly said to F/Ash, who seems to be unfazed, except the part where he was being strangled.

"Ok ok calm down. Can't you guys recharge the celestal then? That'll make things easier." Brock raised his hands and shook them trying to calm F/Dawn down.

"It's impossible! Once the celestals ran out, there's no way to use it again, no matter how much power you give it!" It seems it's not working, as F/Dawn was still mad at F/Ash.

"You know, screaming won't help either." F/Ash stood up, and sweeps his clothes since it made contact with dirt while speaking.

"Oh! And what makes you think that can help?" F/Dawn suddenly got close to F/Ash, seeming like she could punch him any second.

"How about stop screaming? That can work!" F/Ash replied back, making F/Dawn even angrier.

"Umm Ash, I don't think you should keep up with the attitude…" Dawn tried to warn F/Ash before F/Dawn could have a meltdown.

"Well I'm speaking the truth!" F/Ash shouted, making F/Dawn's anger to the point where she can't take it anymore.

"Since when does a lowlife thief ever say the truth!" F/Dawn said, causing the kids to gasp from what she said, while F/Ash slowly looks down from her response.

F/Dawn's eyes widen after her words escaped from her mouth, quickly realizing what she just said. After calming down her head, she saw what was in front of her to see F/Ash, looking down on the ground, then turning away from her and walked to the other side.

"Sorry for being a lowlife thief." F/Ash finally said after walking away from the campsite, and disappearing from sight.

"W-Wait…" F/Dawn muttered, but couldn't say anything before F/Ash was gone.

"I didn't mean… to…" F/Dawn started to really regret what she said, as she saw her Pokémon, F/Piplup and Typhlosion doing nothing but watching her, and the kids, who were shocked by what they heard.

"… I…"

"… Well now! I guess this is where I step in. I should hurry up and start making lunch to cheer up everybody! Ash, Dawn, help me out on making lunch." Brock said, and immediately started on opening his grocery bags he had with him before to make delicious lunch. Ash and Dawn felt a little awkward, but they decided to forget about it and helped Brock out, leaving F/Dawn by herself to think.

Sometime later the group was still in the campsite, all but F/Ash who is still by himself. Brock already gave out his food to the Pokémon, and now was sending out food to the gang.

"Come on guys, round up and get your food!" Brock said like a spokesman with a plate filled with sandwiches in each hand.

"Give'em to me! I'm starving!"

"Pikachu!" said both Ash and Pikachu with their tummies grumbling as they quickly took more plates than they need.

"Hey, come on Ash, don't be so greedy." said Brock witnessing Ash taking an extra plate.

"I'm not being greedy!" said Ash as he went a little farther than everyone else.

"Hey, Brock. Mind if I take another plate too?" said Dawn, pointing another plate with her own plate at hand.

"Huh? Well, sure but I didn't know you wanted to eat so much…"

"It's not for me!" Dawn got a little irritated from that and took a plate from Brock in a hurry and ran out to the forest.

"…Geez, these guys are so obvious." Brock shook his head and went back to eating his own sandwiches.

At Ash's side, we see F/Dawn sitting alone on a stump, wearing a face full of regret.

"Hey, Dawn!" Ash screamed with both plates while shouting to F/Dawn, causing her to make a surprised face when she saw him.

"Ash…" F/Dawn said as Ash walked towards her, causing her to look away, remembering that moment.

"Mind if I sit?"

"…It's not like this place is mine, so go ahead." F/Dawn said without looking, making Ash to have a happy face while sitting down.

"Here, your lunch." Ash said raising his hand holding a plate towards F/Dawn.

"I'm not hungry…"

"Oh come on, don't be like that! If you don't eat them then I'm gonna have to eat them myself." Ash said making F/Dawn reconsider her options as the grumbling in her stomach is back in full swing.

"Alright alright." F/Dawn gives up and took the plate from Ash's hands, causing him to have another smiling face at F/Dawn.

As both of them were ready to chow down, F/Dawn was still in her mind while Ash was already biting down on his sandwiches, and before long…

"Ash… I'm sorry." F/Dawn suddenly apologized right before Ash could get bite of another sandwich.

"For what?"

"For what... from what I said before."

"Oh that. It's no biggie." Ash said like it was nothing as he tried to take more than 3 sandwiches to eat.

"But…Aren't you mad at me?" F/Dawn said before she could take a bite out of her sandwich.

"Gmmh?" Ash tried to speak, but he already had so many sandwiches inside his mouth that he couldn't speak right.

"Ash, I told you a million times before, do not talk with your mouth full!" F/Dawn said as if she was back in the past, making Ash swallow all his food down to his stomach to talk.

"Haha, sorry about that." Ash said while rubbing the back side of his head.

"Anyways what did you say?"

"I-I said, aren't you mad at me? Y'know after I said all that to you…" F/Dawn said while looking down, causing the contents of her sandwich to spill a little.

"I'm not mad."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm not mad."

"I heard, but why? Why aren't you mad at me?" F/Dawn closed in a bit and asked Ash the reason.

"Cause I'm not the one you said to me." Ash said, making F/Dawn realize what he was talking about and looked down.

"You mean…"

"If you wanna apologize, do it to the guy that you actually said to, not his kid self."

"Pikachu!"

"I see that… but I don't know what you're older self might say…"

"That's easy! If it's me, then I'm gonna forgive you! Since you're my friend!" Ash said with his charming smile, causing F/Dawn to unknowingly blush a bit from her cheeks.

"…Damn, since when did you started to be wise?"

"Hey! Even I know that Dawn doesn't say anything like that, because you're that nice. What's more, you even apologized. Thanks Dawn."

"H-Hey, don't thank me when I said something nasty to you."

"No really! You're really honest and sweet. That's what I always like about you."

"T-that's… wait what?" As F/Dawn stammered, she realized something that Ash said, causing her cheeks to grow red and closed in intently near to Ash's face.

"Y-You mean, you always l-l-liked me?" F/Dawn said while stammering a bit near Ash's face, causing him to also blush from his face for having a woman's face so close near his.

"Y-Yeah, as a friend…" Ash said like it wasn't big deal, making F/Dawn to realize that, and quickly pouted while backing away from him and turned around.

"I see! Well then." F/Dawn said while still pouting and soon started eating her lunch quickly, making Ash confused on why she's so mad now. Girls… you can never understand them.

At Dawn's side, we see Dawn around the forest, looking for a certain person to give the extra plate in her hand.

"Geez, where did he go? I didn't know Ash could be so sensitive in the future." As Dawn walked around the forest in a bind and starving, she sees a similar silhouette near the lake. Obviously knowing who it is Dawn ran to the silhouette who turns out to be F/Ash.

She got closer to the bushes, but quietly steps toe to toe near him, to see him viewing the ever so beautiful reflecting light on the lake. She then suddenly goes through the bushes in a thrust.

"Boo!" Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs to scare F/Ash as she suddenly appeared from the other side of the bushes, but unfortunately for her he was unfazed and merely turned around.

"What are you doing here?" F/Ash flatly said, causing Dawn to be embarrassed after trying to scare him.

"Umm… nothing." Dawn quickly lied then walked towards F/Ash who turned back to the shining lake.

"Hey, here's some lunch Brock made. You want some?" Dawn offered her extra plate to F/Ash, who still was looking at the lake.

"I don't have the appetite."

"Wow, for the first time Ash doesn't want to eat. That's really shocking you know." Dawn giggled to at least get a laugh, but there was nothing as that giggle turned awkward.

"Do you mind if I sit near you?"

"Go ahead."

"Alright!" Dawn cheered and sits near him while watching the lake, getting some sandwiches and eating them from her plate to fully enjoy the view.

"You sure you don't want some?" Dawn said again and tried to offer his plate, but F/Ash still didn't turn around to answer.

"I'm sure."

"I see…"

"If there's something you want to say, just say it." F/Ash suddenly speaks and broke the atmosphere.

"You think just because I'm seating here near you I only want to talk with you?" Dawn asks herself, making F/Ash in an awkward stance.

"Well, don't you?"

"…Not fair." Dawn glared at him a bit, but then turned away and pouted while she blushed.

"Hahaha." Dawn was able to finally hear F/Ash laugh, getting Dawn to smile at him.

"So… since my older self wasn't thinking straight, I only came to say-"

"Dawn." F/Ash suddenly interrupted while Dawn was ready to apologize for her older self.

"Eh?"

"I know you mean well. But right now… I want your older self to come to me herself." F/Ash speaks, then got closer to Dawn and whispered the remaining sentence.

"Oh… Haha I see, so you're not mad?" Dawn knew now what F/Ash meant, saying he wants F/Dawn to apologize herself.

"Not really. You get used to it hearing that a lot y'know?" Hearing that reminded Dawn about the circumstances F/Ash is having in the future, what with being a wanted criminal and all.

"But… Don't you still-"

"It's nothing, really."

"But…"

"Like I said, it's nothing." Dawn stopped asking; knowing that F/Ash won't say anything other than it's nothing. F/Ash notices this and suddenly took a sandwich from his plate, causing Dawn to directly look at F/Ash.

"But thanks, for both that and the sandwiches." F/Ash said with a smile while taking a bite, making him have a satisfied face, since he was pretty hungry, while Dawn smiled and continued with their lunch.

Time went past, turning the day into an evening as the young gang start preparing to end the day with some sleep.

F/Ash finally came back, however both him and F/Dawn haven't spoken to each other at all. Now both of them are just eating their dinner, while the young ones were already hitting the hay.

"Waaahhh… Well, it's time for this breeder to sleep." Brock yawn a big yawn, and stood up from his seat and stretched before going to his tent.

"Yeaaah… me too!" Ash also yawn a big yawn, along with Pikachu, and went straight to his tent.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep too. Guys, have a good night." Dawn stood up from her seat to do the same and went to sleep.

All the present gang went to their tents to sleep, making F/Dawn and F/Ash by their lonesome near the lonely campfire.

"…Something tells me they did this on purpose." F/Dawn was the first to speak, and made a suspicion about their younger selves' intentions.

"What makes you say that?"

"…nothing. Just a hunch." F/Dawn looked at F/Ash who asked her, then looked away as she starts preparing her sleeping bag provided by Dawn.

"I see." F/Ash forgets the whole thing as he also goes prepare his sleeping bag provided by Ash.

The both of them were almost done with their sleeping bags, but before that F/Dawn was getting uncomfortable, and can no longer stand it.

"Ash." F/Dawn finally spoke, getting F/Ash's full attention.

"Yeah?"

"Umm… it's… about what I said before."

"Before?"

"Back at noon, I… was mad at you for getting us trapped here. But I said something awful that I shouldn't have said no matter how angry I was."

"Oh, you mean me being a lowlife thief?" F/Ash started to remember now, as F/Dawn feels like he's doing this on purpose. Is he?

"…Yeah."

"What about it?" F/Ash said while still trying to get his sleeping bad done, which by the way should have been done a long time ago.

"…I'm sorry, for what I said."

"You mean it?" F/Ash this time looked at F/Dawn in the eyes, showing by the campfire his glowing brown eyes.

"Yeah, I mean it." F/Dawn smiled, also showing her glowing blue eyes by the fire, which actually caught F/Ash and made him blush a bit.

"Then, you are forgiven."

"Eh? T-that's it? You're not gonna say anything else?"

"Yep, pretty much."

'But- But I said something bad to you, and… shouldn't you be mad?"

"Not really, I forgive you because I know you didn't mean it, because you're not the kind of person to say things like that." F/Dawn was suddenly getting a déjà-vu as F/Ash continued talking.

"I know that, since you're my friend after all." F/Ash said with his charming smile, causing Dawn to realize that she heard this before.

"I see, but still…"

"What is it now?"

"I'm jealous."

"What?" F/Ash was surprised as he heard this from F/Dawn.

"I'm jealous of you."

"W-Why are you jealous of me?"

"Because, when I was going nuts over this, you already had everything under control, like an adult do." F/Dawn looked down with her head down, thinking how embarrassing it was back then.

"Well, I guess it's because I got used to things like this, well not like THIS, but you know."

"Got used to it?" F/Dawn was peculiar about F/Ash's experiences.

"Yeah, I don't really feel like talking about it." F/Ash looked down, while F/Dawn already knows about what he meant.

"Yeah, I get it."

"Yeah." F/Ash said as that got them to suddenly stop what they're doing and getting suddenly quiet till F/Dawn spoke up.

"So… what do we do then?"

"About our little problem?"

"Not anymore. We can never go back to the future anymore, so let's try finding out what to do for the rest of our lives." F/Ash closed his eyes and thought real hard about their current situation.

"Hey, I know something, and it could get us back to the future."

"What are you talking about? There's no other way to go back other than the celestals."

"Then how about finding a Celebi?"

"W-What!" F/Dawn suddenly stood up from the ground as the sleeping bag was already finished out of surprise from F/Ash's answer.

"What? You don't have to be so surprised. If Celebi created the celestals, then the obvious choice for this situation is to look out for the source."

"Do you know what you're talking about? Finding a Celebi isn't exactly easy as finding a Caterpie! It's downright impossible!" F/Dawn said, but then F/Ash also stood up and looked at the moonlit sky.

"So we should give up?"

"Huh? I'm not saying…"

"If there's a chance, we should go at it with all we got, no matter how hard it might be. We can't just stand here and do nothing, right?" F/Dawn saw how serious F/Ash became, not knowing that he could do that again.

"…Alright. So how exactly do we find it?"

"I have no idea." F/Dawn suddenly punched F/Ash up in the head, causing him to fall on the cold, hard ground.

"You said all that talk, and yet you don't know what to do?"

"Hey, it's not like I have a plan for everything."

"I can see that." F/Dawn closed her eyes so that she wouldn't see F/Ash again, but then also looked at the beautiful sky.

"…Guess there's no other choice. For now let's get some sleep." F/Dawn slowly went towards her sleeping bag as she carefully enters it.

"Huh? Uuuuaaahhh… Yeah let's do that." F/Ash yawned as he also goes to his bag for some well-earned rest.

The both of them got into their sleeping bags as they continue to see the sky before turning to sleep.

"So from now onwards, we're gonna look for Celebi. For now we should get some equipment to capture it and then gather intel on its whereabouts." F/Dawn speaks with her eyes closed ready to sleep.

"Sounds like a plan."

"We're gonna have a long day ahead of us, so we should get some rest."

"Right."

"Goodnight Dawn."

"…" F/Ash wished F/Dawn goodnight, but she was being quiet, making F/Ash a little awkward before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight." F/Dawn said after a while, making F/Ash have a smile on his face, letting them go to sleep with a goal in mind to get back to the aforementioned future.


	9. Replay from the Future part 3

Twinleaf Town: 2 years later from the last replay chapter.

It was a deserted town, filled with ruins of buildings and dead plant life. Before it was a peaceful town, filled with kind people coexisting with their Pokémon, until the day came when the 2nd J appeared in the midst of finding celestals, the power source of time-traveling, and burned the town and everything in it to the ground. The people and Pokémon that lived there has either ran away from the horror of the 2nd J or… been caught up in it. Now it is only an empty ghost town, filled with broken memories of the good life that used to be here.

Now standing at this very town was a former resident of it. A beautiful young woman with long blue hair adorned in black clothing. It was Dawn, wearing her usual dark outfit that specifically belongs to the ACE, a newly created police force who swore to protect against illegal time-traveling. Dawn stood there, in front of her old home, now in ruins, bathed in the memories of her childhood here, as well as the people that lived there.

"Why did Twinleaf Town have to get involved…?" said Dawn, who put her hand on the wall of her old, ruined house.

"Mom… how are you doing? Are you okay…?" Dawn whispered to herself, praying that her mother, who was part of the chaos in Twinleaf, is alright.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here when it happened… I could have prevented all of this… But I know you would say that there was nothing I could do, or that you're glad I wasn't here at all." Dawn was almost ready to cry as she kept praying.

"But I couldn't take it. So I quit being a coordinator." Dawn slowly stroked her house with sadness shaking her soul. "Please forgive me… but I have to; in order to capture the one responsible for all this." she said as she turns her hand into a fist, and gripped it tight in anger.

However, while praying, she sensed something strange in the air as if it was warping, and went around her burned house only to get shocked by the sight. It was a giant warping gate that was surrounding the entire backyard of Dawn's house. Dawn took a step back from the gate, but then realized what it could mean.

"What the? Could this be a time gate! But I never heard of someone time traveling from HQ! Then could this be an illegal travel?" Dawn saw as the warping gate was forming more and more, making Dawn get her gun from her holster that was placed at her side.

"I-I will not back down! As an ACE operative, I must track down illegal travelers and take them to justice!" she said to motivate herself, she closes in to the warping portal, and aimed her gun at it.

"W-Whoever coming out of there, you are under arrest under the C-Law, stated that whoever does unnoticed time-traveling will be punished under the court of law! Come quietly or else I will use force! _(Even though this is my first bust…)_ " Dawn said and thought, while her legs were shaking from fear of who it might be. The gate has stopped warping, as if now it looked more stable, and soon something came out of it. However it wasn't a human foot or hand that Dawn thought of that might come out, but rather a gigantic paw that goes along a more gigantic body, making the gate extend up to the very sky, and of course making Dawn fumble and fall to the ground.

"N-No way... I-I-Is that…" Dawn stuttered as the sight she was seeing was too much. The gigantic body was a dinosaur typed Pokémon, with its body mainly covered in dark blue and various light blue lines with some gray metallic portions, which is it's chest plate, which has a diamond in the center. Upon looking at it, she knew exactly who it was from her journey when she was a kid.

"Dialga!" Dawn screamed, as the Dialga came out of the gate. Then Dialga roared with pride, but then another gate has appeared near the Dialga.

"W-What? Another one?" Dawn screamed as the other gate was also warping, then another gigantic foot came out of it as well as the rest f it's body, extending the gate it was coming out of like the first one in the process.

"A-And now it's…" Dawn noticed who it was, as the Pokémon has a light gray, white coloring with linear sections on its body being purple. Its arms and shoulders are covered by large armor plates, and each hand holds five nails. The round plates on its shoulders each have a large pearl in the center.

"Palkia!" The Palkia roared as well from getting out of the gate.

"W-W-Why is the two legendary Pokémon appearing in this town, mainly in front of me!" Dawn screamed, getting flipped out from the mayhem that's in front of her.

"Do not be afraid of us." said a loud booming voice from somewhere, making Dawn forget about her meltdown for a second and stood up to see where it came from.

"W-What the? Who's talking?" shouted Dawn, only to be responded by the same voice, and this time she knows where.

"I am." Dawn's eyes widen when she realizes who is talking to her, and pulled her eyes to the giant legend who seems to be the culprit.

"C-Could it be… Dialga?"

"That is correct Dawn." Dialga spoke with a big, booming voice, which made Dawn fall over again to the ground.

"Hahaha… what's more now that Dialga can talk… Hahaha and here I thought I seen it all from my journey." Dawn laughed weakly at the mighty presence of the two legends of Sinnoh.

"I understand that this shocks you, Dawn." said Dialga with its booming, but surprisingly gentle voice.

"Well duh! You think any human would be cool seeing us like this?" said now the Palkia with its booming, rude voice.

"Well that does it. I'm insane." said Dawn mumbling to herself after hearing that Palkia talks as well.

"No you have not gone mad Dawn. The both of us are able to speak like this a long time ago."

"T-That's telepathy isn't it?" said Dawn, getting herself up before the legends.

"Yes."

"O-Okay I understand that, but why are you both here, in this place? And how do you know my name?"

"Well we knew you for a good while now Dawn."

"A-A while? Why?" Dawn said dumbfounded.

"Because we believe that this whole mess involves you Dawn." Dialga spoke with dignity, but Dawn wasn't following him at all.

"Wait a minute, mess? What are you talking about?"

"He means this whole deal of people time traveling whenever they like!" Palkia spoke rudely, throwing a fit as he shouts and wails his arms around.

"Time traveling? You mean that's the mess?"

"W-Well, yes." Dialga said, taken aback from Palkia sudden screaming.

"But, what's wrong with it?" Dawn said, but quickly realizes as she speaks again.

"Could it because of the fact we time travel, that we're the ones causing the mess?" said the firm Dawn, causing the legendary duo to look at each other.

"Wow, this human's pretty sharp." said the rude Palkia, actually giving a compliment.

"Like I thought, I knew we could trust you." Dialga said, making Dawn blush from their comments.

"F-For what?" Dawn said, going back to the matter at hand.

"Well, during the time when the celestals were discovered and known as public knowledge, the time stream was turned unstable."

"N-No way! Already?" the surprised Dawn said in shock.

"However, with the strict C-Law, It made things easier for me to maintain its stability."

"And the space didn't seem to be affected much by this either." said the Palkia.

"I- I see." Dawn realized that these **were** the legendary Pokémon of time and space after all.

"However…"

"However?"

"We thought we could manage our work, but before we realized the time-space continuum was slowly ripping itself apart!" shouted Dialga.

"Y-You're joking?"

"Trust me, he's not." Palkia said.

"Getting back on topic, it seems that there was something that was purposefully messing up with the time stream, causing the space itself to warp unnaturally."

"S-Something?"

"Or someone…"

"Y-You mean to say that there's someone literally messing up time for some reason, and causing the space-time continuum to fall apart?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"N-No way… This is all just too much for me…" Dawn fall down to her knees, trying to sort all of this in her mind to figure out.

"T-Then why not use your powers to find this guy and give him what for?" said Dawn, smashing her fist into her other hand.

"We tried, but this human is infected by celestal energy. When I tried to find out this human, the energy he's producing from constant time traveling is interfering with my powers, enabling me to find out who it is." Dialga said, lowering his head in shame.

"And without Dialga's powers, we can't do anything about it." Palkia said, this time being serious.

"N-No way…" Dawn lowered her head, but then quickly thought another plan.

"W-Wait! If you guys are the beings of time and space, then wouldn't it be easier to go back in time with Dialga's power and asked Celebi to stop itself from making the celestals! Then this whole thing would be done! _(That would certainly make things easier for me…)"_ Dawn said, since she absolutely hated the celestals.

"We thought about that, but when we did, we couldn't find Celebi anywhere."

"Wait, what? Couldn't find Celebi?"

"Yes. It is strange really, no matter what I try, I can't get a lock on him." said Dialga.

"Well it is pretty difficult to find him after all." said Palkia.

"But still…" Dialga ponders, making Dawn worried about their current situation.

"Then what do we do now? And I still don't get why I am involved in this." asked Dawn.

"What we do now is ask for your help." Dialga spoke calmly, but Dawn couldn't believe her ears.

"M-My help? Why in the world would YOU guys need MY help?" Dawn said, emphasizing you and my.

"Because, we believe that you, Dawn, will lead us to the ones responsible for this mess."

"But… how does that work?"

"Well, I'm not sure myself, however I think it has something to do with relating to another person in this."

"What? You mean another person is related to this, not just me?" shouted Dawn.

"Well who is it?"

"I…can't say."

"What? Why not?"

"Because the guy's completely covered in celestal energy just like the one causing this whole mess!" said Palkia, throwing another fit as he gets annoyed by this.

"Oh great." Dawn slapped her head at another question failed. "For legendary Pokémon, you guys are pretty useless…"

"T-That is-! I-I mean…!" Dialga stammered.

"W-Well we could do something! I-it's just that…!" Palkia stammered as well.

As the legendary Pokémon kept stammering, they suddenly quiet down and hung their heads down, making dark clouds of depression appearing above their heads raining down on them.

"Ah! I-I didn't mean to offend you guys! It's just that there's gotta be something to do..!" Dawn said, however it wasn't enough as they kept sulking.

"Well… This is the only thing we could think of, and that is to join your party, and lead us to the culprits." Dialga said, and both he and Palkia suddenly glow bright red.

"I see… well I guess I'll use whatever I have to help you guys to… Eh?" Dawn talked, but suddenly her eyes widen as the legendary Pokémon's forms changed into orbs of red light, and those orbs slowly went down to Dawn. Dawn put up her two hands, and those orbs of light landed on them. The orbs then turned into Pokéballs, making Dialga's ball a Timer ball, and Palkia's a Heavy ball.

"Wha- I totally don't understand what's going on… but it seems that these legends are counting on me to fix this…" Dawn stared deeply on her new Pokémon, but suddenly a loud song was playing in the air. That song was "Pokémon Dance" as it was coming from Dawn's cell phone. Dawn was quickly startled, but then briskly picked up her phone to see what it was.

She turned on her phone, causing the screen to project a hologram menu, which showed something was beeping on the top left corner of the screen. It was a text message with the official words "HQ" on it, which Dawn touched the beeping button in the corner of her projected screen in a hurry, causing the menu to go dark, and then showing the new test message she received from HQ.

"**All personnel from squad 10 are to return to HQ for mission briefing. All other matters are to be put aside until conclusion of said activity." **

"Headquarters is calling all of us for a new mission? Wonder what it is…?" Dawn turned off the phone, causing projected screen to disappear as she puts it away back to where it came from. Dawn then gave a second glance at the spot where the two most known legendary Pokémon was just standing on.

"Somehow… it made me wonder whether that really just happened… or it was all just inside my head." Dawn then gave another second glance at her ruined home.

"But… If this is true… then there might be a chance that all of this will be fixed." Dawn, now holding baseless hope, got out of her hometown and got into her car, issued by the ACE of course, and ran to where the HQ was placed, Veilstone City.

About an hour later, Dawn had finally reached Veilstone city, the home of the ACE Headquarters. A couple of years ago, a team called Team Galactic used to hold their hideout right here in Veilstone, until it was unknowingly abandoned by them. Since Team Galactic has already broken up years ago, the building was a perfect place to become ACE Headquarters.

Dawn walked through the town to enter the said building, which on the outside had a design that was like a normal police station, but with a sign signifying "ACE" in bright, gold letters. On the inside, Dawn could see that the lobby was as busy as ever. The station in the middle hold a man with a black getup talking to some pedestrians while other workers were walking around, with either reports to tell or tons of papers for evidence, with their Pokémon helping them ease their workload. There was also a group of kids on a field trip walking around led by another worker, as he was showing the kids around at how ACE works.

"Oh, I didn't know today was the day we had a field trip day. Wish I had a memo from this…" Dawn thought, but shrugs it off knowing that she had important matters to attend to. As she walked to her destination, everything went dark as a pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes for sight.

"H-Hey!" Dawn yelped out of surprise.

"Hehe, guess who~?" said a voice in a playful tone.

"No way… Maylene?"

"Yup!" Maylene let her hands off of Dawn, allowing Dawn to see her old friend Maylene. She as usual had pink hair with spikes coming from both ends at left and right of her head, with a sleeve-less black shirt with a yellow like across her chest. She also wore a long, green pants with the same belt made for her two holsters, and also green gloves that reach over her forearms.

"Wow! It's been so long!" Dawn was overwhelmed with emotions that she suddenly hugged her old friend. Maylene, sharing the same sentiments, hugged back as well.

"I know right? How long has it been since we last saw each other?" Maylene asks.

"Umm, it was about 2 months ago when you went for that mission in Hoenn right?" Dawn answered, but Maylene got a frown from her face remembering her mission.

"Uggh so long! It's too long to be so far apart!" Maylene shouted.

"Haha. So how it went? Was it difficult like I heard?"

"Well it sure was! The stakeouts are too long and boring! Not to mention what a pain it was trying to find out clues of the guy we were snooping at doing illegal time travel." Maylene closed her eyes, and told Dawn of her time in Hoenn.

"But we managed to snag the guy right in the act! And he of course was delivered the justice he deserved from me! Hehehe." Maylene put her hands on her hips, making a victory pose with her index and middle finger forming a V.

"Wow! That's great!" Dawn congratulated with her both hands together to her friend.

"Hehe, so Dawn what's up with you?"

"Well I was just… Oh crap I forgot! We were supposed to go to get a mission brief from our chief!" Dawn put her hands on her head, forgetting the only reason she came back to the station.

"Holy-! Then we got to get a move on or else we get the kick!" Maylene yelled, causing Dawn to shiver at the word "kick". Leaving the "kick" alone, the two girls hurried off to their destination.

At the training grounds, where many ACE workers train their Pokémon and of course themselves for the service of the public, is where the 10th squad, where Dawn and Maylene are stationed, are standing in a formal like side by side, as the door across them opened, revealing a young woman with green short hair wearing a police hat, which of course has the letters ACE on them.

It was Jenny, but her uniform was made up of hunter green color, with the usual button shirt and tight darker colored pants that reaches to her ankles with high heel shoes. The woman who seemed to be very important walked towards the lined cadets and made a stance.

"Attention!" Jenny shouted.

"Good morning Captain Jenny!" the police put their hands on their foreheads to signify respect.

"Alright, you all must already know that you have been called up for on an important mission, which is to ensure that the stability of the world and the universe is protected."

"_Looks like I'm the only one that knows that the stability is already messed up…" _Dawn thought, recollecting the time before she got the call from HQ.

"Now for this mission… It is situated right in Jubilife City, and our purpose for this is to ensure that the new restaurant, the "_Sweet L'amour" _is to be protected at all costs." Jenny said, causing some of the listeners to scratch their heads in their minds.

"Ma'am, may I ask a question?" a random police saluted before asking Jenny.

"You may."

"Why do the ACE police have to protect a restaurant's opening?"

"Why? Because Brock, the owner of the restaurant, issued a warrant to the government to let him use his celestals, to show his accomplishments to everybody." Jenny said, causing everybody to gasp.

"Hold on, Brock?" Dawn shouted, unfortunately high enough to let everyone hear her.

"Dawn, know your place." Jenny sternly said, causing Dawn to shake in fear.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"As I was saying, we were ordered by the government to protect this place's grand opening from any impending thieves, like the 2nd J, for example." Jenny said, causing Dawn to remember a glimpse of J's face from when her town was destroyed.

"Remember, there is no such thing as over prepared, so bring as many things that you can that don't slow you down. Whether this is just a patrol job or not, we must expect the unexpected."

"This mission will start at 1800 hours sharp at the restaurant! Dismissed!" Jenny swung her hand to the side, calling the meeting off.

Sometime later, Dawn and Maylene was walking by the town, checking the sights and also thinking about the new mission.

"So have you and Brock been in touch?" Maylene asks out of the blue.

"Well, from time to time, but not much recently. I thought he might have been busy from his work, but who would have thought that he was building a restaurant?" Dawn rubbed her head, not knowing what Brock is doing now.

"Well the name for his restaurant _does_ sound like him. Although it sounds really cheesy!" Maylene and Dawn giggled at Brock's naming sense, but then quieted down until Dawn speaks up.

"Hey… Do you think that… Ash might come?" Maylene stared at Dawn for asking that question, but she then stared down at the asphalt of the sidewalk.

"I don't know Dawn… I don't know what Ash was thinking anymore after he quit being Champion…" The air stiffens around them after the name Ash was mentioned.

"But that's the reason why you joined, isn't it?" Maylene asked, making Dawn surprised of her knowing about it.

"W-What?"

"Oh come on, you and I both know that you're not the kind of girl to be in the force. If that's not it, then what is?" Dawn looked down at her question, and then raised her head to speak.

"I figured if, when I see Ash, then I can get my answers…" Dawn said, but Maylene knows there's more it than that, but decided to call it off.

"…Alright. Then before we meet him, let's both have some fun reliving old memories and eating all the food we could eat!" Maylene suddenly grabbed Dawn by the neck, trying to cheer up the mood by the sound of Brock's food.

"…Yeah!" Dawn smiled at her friend's optimism, and then Maylene thought of something good.

"Hey! Why don't we have a battle until the mission starts? That would be a good time killer don't you think?"

"Hey yeah! I haven't had a battle in so long! Let's do it!"

"Alright!" both the girls giggled at the busy schedule they placed themselves, and walked away to find a good spot to battle.

Meanwhile, somewhere far away lays a wooden, abandoned shack in the middle of a forest. However, it is a fake. Inside the shack lies a huge hidden hideout for the 2nd J's grunts and J herself. Inside a hallway, however, a door opens and a man came out, revealing to be Ash, wearing the dark outfit specifically made from J herself, to give him a new look for a new life.

Ash walked away from the hallway to find big, metallic doors in the way. Ash put his hand on a scanner beside the door, which made it glow and opened the doors for him. Ash enters to find tons of grunts with a red uniform with black belts, gloves and shoes at their seats typing in their own computers while a big computer screen was put in front of them, showing the quantity and locations of celestals. As soon as Ash came in, a grunt with his hair upwards for about 5 inches high with white skin and the same uniform as everyone else.

"Well if it isn't little Ash. How's your beauty sleep?" said the grunt mockingly.

"Pretty good, least I didn't end up having bed hair like you." Ash said mocking back, causing the grunt to have an angry vein on his head.

"Hey! Need I remind you that it took me hours to gel it up like this!" the grunt shouted back.

"Really? There's not much of a difference." Ash said calmly, making the grunt even angrier.

"Why you! Let's settle this once and for all with a-"

"Silence!" Before the grunt was able to increase the size of his pulled-out Poké-ball to battle Ash, the doors opened behind Ash to reveal J, who made everyone stop and looked back at them.

"B-B-Boss!" the grunt stuttered at the presence of J.

"…" However Ash just stayed there and kept quiet.

"We got a new gig to pull, so I'm gonna ask you nice and sweetly to stand down… Do you understand Keitaro?" J said in a calm manner, but giving off a vicious aura that meant "follow my orders or be punished", that was making Keitaro shake like a rattle.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"Now then…for this new gig, our client, whose name is classified, wants us to steal celestals from a new building that just opened up and is preparing for its grand opening in Jubilife city. Rina, if you please."

"Yes ma'am." J ordered Rina, who had long crimson hair and with the same red uniform, to type in some codes on her computer, which made the big screen to show contents of the restaurant including the picture of the building, the schematics on the inside… even the picture of the owner.

"What?" Ash said as he saw who the owner was. It was Brock, his old friend whom Ash abandoned along with his other friends.

"Mmh? What's wrong Ash?" J said in a surprisingly caring tone, which made Ash freak out a bit on the inside.

"Uhhm, uhh…" Ash said without giving a proper response.

"If I remember correctly, this owner of the restaurant was your friend right? Surely you know that if you're feelings for your friends were to get in our operation's way, you will be severely punished." J said now in a cold manner, which made the other grunts shake in fear, but made Ash relieved that it was just a fluke about her being kind.

"Yea yea I know, don't worry. I'm going back to my room to gear up." Ash walked towards to metallic doors, which opened upon being close, and closed after he left the room.

"…Now then, on to the plan. Before we enter the building, we must…" As J continued to explain the plan to the grunts, Ash was walking in the empty hallway, and then suddenly stopped as he was in deep thought.

"_I cannot let these feelings get to me. I got to reach my goal as fast as possible, no matter the consequences…"_


	10. Replay from the Future part 4

It is nighttime at Jubilife City, and the aroma of delicious food and festive music weeps the streets as the new restaurant's grand opening, the _Sweet L'amour,_ was in full swing. Inside this fancy looking restaurant was even more fancy scenery. Everywhere you see was filled with beautiful people with fancy clothing that only nobles could afford dancing with each other gracefully.

The glamorous walls and curtains go hand in hand together as the tables aligned themselves along with the indoor decorating. Other than the residents enjoying their evening, there also were bodyguards that belonged to the ACE, standing by and watching the residents dance in watch of unexpected party crashers. One of them standing was Dawn, and she does not look happy.

"_Man, guard duty is so freaking boring._" thought Dawn, as she opens her mouth wide for a yawn.

"_Well, this is part of being in ACE, can't do anything about it." _Dawn looked around the restaurant, and notices the fancy people dancing along with the festive music.

"_Wow I wish I could be a part of this… And wear a pretty dress… AH! NO NO NO! Stop thinking like that Dawn!" _Dawn hit her head with her hand as she tries to get rid of her girlish desires.

"_You're on an important mission that involves life and death. You can't let these things get the better of you! You gotta stay focused!"_ Dawn then looked around with a serious face, and noticed the waiters and waitresses are even joining in the dance, causing everyone to cheer.

"_Oh… How can I when these people are having so much fun!"_ Dawn pouted like a little kid at how fun this place is getting, and she can't join in.

"I wonder how Maylene is doing…" As Dawn thought how Maylene was, the restaurant's lights suddenly went off, making F/Dawn only see pitch-black darkness. As Dawn gets surprised by this and looked around, the lights get back on but only on the stage where the band was playing with the help of a stage light.

"Huh? An event or something?" Dawn asks herself as she continues to watch. The band members left their instruments and disappeared into the curtains. Later, the curtains opened up to reveal a man with tanned skin and closed eyes and a beard in a dashing white tuxedo with a black bowtie tied around his neck, causing the crowd to applause and Dawn's eyes widen in shock to see who it was.

"It's Brock!" Dawn didn't show it, but on the inside, she was extremely excited and happy to see her old friend during her journey as a Pokémon trainer.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to "_Sweet L'amour"." _Brock tried to say it as deep and romantic as possible when saying _L'amour_, but to Dawn's eyes, it was just lame as she sweatdrops.

"Now then, I know how hungry you guys must be since it took so long since you've ordered. So, without further ado, let's begin." Brock's hand rose up and joined his finger and thumb to make a snapping sound, causing the sound to echo across the room. Then suddenly the doors to the kitchen opened and tons of chefs and Machokes, Machamp, and Hariyamas came running with carts and riding on them were delicious, mouth savoring foods that is making everyone drool from their mouths, including the guards, Dawn included. The chefs and their Pokémon finished organizing the food to their respective tables and returned to their kitchens.

"Alright guys… DIG IN!" Brock shouted, as tons of the people head to their tables like wild Pokémon, and immediately chow down their food, making all of their faces look like they're in ecstasy.

"_Wow haha, even the people can't get enough of Brock's food." _She thought that, but her tummy's been rumbling for a while from the sight of the food coming in.

"Hahaha! Looks like everyone's enjoying their evening!" The crowd responded with a loud yell, sort of like how wild Pokémon would be.

"Haha!~ Well then how about some entertainment while you guys enjoy the meal?" The crowd responded happily, as they all love to have a dinner and a show.

"Then let's get started!" Brock snapped his fingers again, and some crewmen came in, moving a large, video screen to the center of the stage behind Brock.

"As you all know, rather than just opening a restaurant, I also said that was going to show you guy's my life's work, how I began my conquest of the gourmet and medical world." The crewmen continued to work on the video screen till the screen itself turned on, showing a white background.

"How do I do it? Well it's not like I had a video camera recording me my whole life." The crowd laughs at his little joke, and then the crewman came to Brock's side, holding a special metal box in his hands.

"But what I do have to show you… is my past." Brock took the box from the crewman's hands, and then the crewman left the stage, leaving Brock to open his mysterious box. It showed a bright, yellow glowing crystal, which made the crowd awed in amazement, however for Dawn it only made her anxious from the sight of it.

"With this Celestal, I will show everyone here of how I came to be." Brock put the celestal in a special container near the screen, which after doing so the container closes, causing it to glow yellow as the celestal powers up the machine, making everyone focus only on it.

"This celestal does not only lets you time-travel, but also easily just shows you your past or future. With this machine, it is possible to see my past and show you how I done things." Brock then picked up a mysterious device from the inside of his jacket, making everyone excited about what is going to happen.

"Let's see… I guess I'll show you guys my journey for the first time at Sinnoh. This IS the place where I decided to study on becoming a Pokémon Doctor." Brock did some random things to the remote, causing the screen to fidget around between some images until finally stop at an image of a clear blue sky moving forward.

The image looked like it was someone holding a camera, but in fact was what was going on in front of Brock's eyes. Everyone got excited, including the bodyguards, for his journey, but Dawn was suddenly struck with nostalgia, as she clearly remembers what was going on.

The image changed to what it seems to be Jubilife City, back when it was 10 years ago, showing the people the citizens from that time. Someone in the audience even proclaimed to see their kid selves walking by, causing everyone to laugh.

"Of course being on a big journey I couldn't be alone. I was journeying with one of my lifelong friends." Dawn already knew what he was talking about, as the image then changed to seeing a dirt road going forward. The image was looking around the scenery until the image shows a person that was walking beside Brock.

The crowd gasps to see the appearance of the person to be a male boy with a red hat, with an adorable Pikachu on his shoulder. The boy looked at the image to show his face to be Ash, which caused Dawn to be suddenly faced with depression, since this is the first time she saw Ash's face at all in the last 2 years.

However, the crowd wasn't so depressed. Rather, they were overwhelmed by rage. The image their seeing is Ash, the criminal and assistant to the Pokémon hunter J the 2nd. All of them stood and raged at the image, causing a commotion inside the newly built restaurant.

"What the hell is this?"

"Isn't that Ash the criminal?"

"To think that Brock was friends with that…that monster!"

The people shouted showing their feelings towards Brock. Many of them referred Brock to be the sweetest man on earth, though some of them know his true nature of being a pervert towards pretty girls, like Dawn for instance, but they would never expect Brock to do something horrible to society.

"Brock, why were you on a journey with a man like him?" Someone shouted towards Brock, who was silent this entire time as he hears many insults towards his old friend.

"That guy should just die!"

"From what he's done, he deserves more than execution!" Some people even agreed to his yell, making Dawn fearful of this malicious crowd.

"_These people… I know that Ash done bad things… but…" _Dawn couldn't be able to reply back, as she knows full well that things would get messy if she did.

"… I know how you guys feel." Brock though was low in voice, managed to bring the crowd to quiet down, so that they would be able to listen to his words.

"I sure that some of you was affected by this thanks to J, and that Ash done some things to you to make you feel this way." Brock continued to talk as the crowd closely listens to him.

"But… the Ash you see before you… have never done any of the things you say he's done. This boy here had a dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. For that he would do what his heart says is right, and do whatever it takes, no matter how hard it was, to realize it." The crowd now feels a bit remorseful saying such horrible things just now.

"Because of his ambition, I stepped up from just being a Gym Leader to what I am today! If it hasn't been for him, I wouldn't be able to realize my dream!" Brock was serious, something that Dawn hasn't seen in a while now, but then Brock's face turned into a smiling one, one with so much warmth.

"So, instead of the things he's done now, at least enjoy the time when he was just a pure kid with pure dreams, for me please." The crowd, as if was enchanted, agreed to do as he says, and cheers for him as they clapped. Dawn was smiling and was happy that Brock hasn't changed a bit since the last time she saw him. Brock then looked around the crowd, and was surprised to see someone special in the crowd.

"Hey! Is that you Dawn?" Brock suddenly called out, making Dawn almost had a heart attack. The crewman from above followed Brock's signal and led the spotlight to Dawn, making everyone look at her.

"Ah! Uhh, umm…" Dawn couldn't hold her bearings, seeing as how everyone in the entire restaurant was looking at her.

"Wow! Dawn you looking good! I thought time was cruel, but it looks like you're its favorite!" Brock, without hesitation, called out to her with many compliments, making her blush as many men in the crowd was calling out to her too.

"Come on up here Dawn, and let all of us get a better look!" Dawn obviously didn't want to, but the cheering of the crowd forced her to come up with their insistent chanting. Having no choice, Dawn walked with her arms and legs completely stiff as she reaches for the stage. Dawn finally reached the stage as Brock settled the crowd down again.

"This girl here happens to be one of my lifelong friends that were with me in my journey! I heard that she quit being a coordinator to become part of the ACE, and who would've thought she was to guard in my restaurant? What a small world huh? Let's give a big round of applause for Dawn!" The crowd did as he said, and applauded Dawn, making her blush even more.

"Dawn, you really look fantastic! Especially the other areas too…" Brock whispered to Dawn, hiding the mic he had away so that the crowd couldn't hear. Then he looked down from Dawn's eyes to somewhere else, till Dawn stopped him by putting her hand on his face.

"Stop right there. Or do I have to arrest you for sexual harassment?" Dawn said, obviously taking out her embarrassment at the one who caused it.

"Uwaaah, so cold!" Brock jokingly shivered from her threat.

"But still… It is great to see you again." Dawn let go of his face and smiled from the bottom of her heart to Brock, which caused him to smile too.

"It's great to see you too Dawn. I feel better knowing that you're looking so well too." Brock said, making sure that it doesn't sound perverted.

"Thanks! I gotta take care of myself when in this ACE business y'know?"

"Yeah." Brock smiled, and then returned to his audience to continue.

"Well, I think you guys had enough entertainment for now, so please, enjoy your meals while I take a walk down memory lane." Brock said, making the crowd immediately returned to their food, gorging on them without rest.

"Well, I hope you have enough time from your job to walk with me." Brock then returned to Dawn.

"Sure, it's not like there's anything to do here, and as long as I'm in the restaurant, it's still considered doing my job." Dawn giggled, and then both her and Brock went down the stage and walked to the farthest corner of the restaurant, so that other people won't hear their conversation.

"So Dawn, how's life been treating ya?" Brock started the conversation while walking with his old friend.

"Well… I guess you could say it's been a blast." Dawn said, reminding herself the morning she had with the legendary beasts.

"And… have you found any clues about your mother?" Brock said, making Dawn practically shiver on the inside, thinking how her mother is now.

"I guess not… Sorry about that…" Brock knew how Dawn felt about her mother's disappearance, and quickly apologized for it.

"It's ok Brock. You were just worried. But… I sometimes wonder… if mom have-"

"Don't think like that Dawn! I'm sure you're mother is alive and well. You just gotta believe." Brock stopped walking and reassured Dawn about her mother, making Dawn stop walking too.

"…Yeah! I sometimes forget how tough she is!" Dawn smiled, making Brock relieved that he didn't do anything stupid like making her cry.

"But Brock… Don't you think that you're reputation would be tarnished, now that you'd admit about being friends with Ash?" Dawn asked, making Brock fold his arms in thought.

"Well Dawn… I don't really care whether people would hate me now or not. I'm not afraid or disgusted about being friends with Ash- no… being BEST friends with Ash." Brock said, stinging Dawn's heart for saying something like that to him, even when it's obvious that Brock would say exactly that.

"Dawn, could it be that you're…"

"No. I'm not afraid, or disgusted. Ash might be going through some tough times now, but that doesn't mean I'm ashamed from being his friend." Dawn said with hope in her words, which made Brock happy as well.

"Yeah. Ash just needs someone there to help him get through this…" Brock said looking at the distance away, but Dawn didn't know what he was talking about though.

As they talked, a high sound was heard among the citizens and bodyguards, then suddenly…

"BOOOOOOM!" There was a huge explosion coming from behind the restaurant, causing everyone inside scream and yell as panic ensues among the citizens.

"Ahhh!" Dawn and Brock screamed and covered their ears from the loud explosion that was suddenly erupted, then looked around to see the situation.

"W-What was that?" Brock said in a panicked tone.

"Did an explosion happen? Could it be…?" Dawn knew that "they" must be attacking, the ones that ruined her hometown.

"Brock! Stay here! I'm gonna go outside and check what's going on!" Dawn ordered Brock, and then he only gave a nod, saying that he'll do it, so Dawn went running in the opposite direction of Brock to go outside.

"Be careful Dawn!" Brock shouted to the running Dawn.

"Hey! No need to worry!"

"That's when I get worried the most!" Brock yelled back at her, as Dawn ran to the door leading outside the back of the restaurant. While for Brock, he ran through the screaming crowd back to the stage, getting the microphone to speak again.

"Everyone listen to me! You must stay calm and form an orderly line to the exit!" Brock said, however the crowd didn't listen to him at all, since they were running around rampant in the restaurant and screaming their heads off. The bodyguards are even having a tough time calming them down.

"…Geez, these people are so wild…" Brock said, putting his palm of his hand on his forehead.

At the outside, Dawn noticed that there was a huge crater not far from her sight. As she looked around, she sees many bodyguards that were guarding the back entrance standing with their Pokémon while others are wounded and on the ground.

But before she could help her fellow workers, a mysterious blast of energy was launched near the crater, causing another massive explosion. The explosion blasted the bodyguards that were still standing and their Pokémon away, causing Dawn to duck for cover. While on the ground Dawn opened her eyes and saw a familiar person that was on the ground with pink hair and blood coming from her arm.

"Maylene!" Dawn shouted to Maylene that was on the ground, clearly wounded from the explosion as the blood was running down her right arm. Dawn ran as fast as she can to avoid more sudden blasts. Dawn caught up to her and holds her head and body gently to avoid unnecessary mistakes.

"Maylene! Are you alright? Speak to me!" Dawn shouted to make sure Maylene catches up with her consciousness, and it's working as her eyes are slowly opening from the sound of her voice.

"D-Dawn…? Urrgh!" Maylene tried to speak, but the pain from her arm was stinging so much that it took away her words.

"Hang on Maylene! I'll go get you help!" Dawn gently placed her to where she was and tried to stand and get help, but Maylene grabbed Dawn's arm with her unwounded arm to stop her.

"Wait Dawn…!" Maylene spoke, ignoring the stinging pain from her arm.

"W-What's wrong!"

"T-This is just a distraction! They are trying to lure the ACE out so that no one would get in their way once they made it inside…!" Maylene said, causing Dawn to realize their plan now. They attacked the back of the restaurant to lead the ACE out to check. Once the ACE got out, they would go inside and do what they want till the ACE comes back.

"You-You gotta go back inside! Forget about me and just go!" Maylene said while gripping on her arm to stop the bleeding.

"But-But I can't just leave you he-"

"Just go!" Maylene shouted, making Dawn realize that Maylene's serious, and nodded and ran back to the restaurant. Maylene then tried her hardest to stand and grabbed a Poké-ball from her belt, pushing its button to enlarge its size.

"B-Bring it on! I wasn't a Gym Leader for nothing!"

Meanwhile, Dawn was running towards to restaurant, which was the main target for J's crew. However, after Dawn reached to the back door to open, the knob on the door wouldn't turn, no matter how much force she was using.

"W-What the? It's locked?" Dawn turned it many times, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Damn it, there's no choice but to use the front door!" Dawn left the back door and went to the side of the restaurant to reach the front…

However…

"BOOOOOOM!" An explosion happened, but this time it was from the restaurant itself. The explosion caused Dawn that was near it to be blown away from the blast. Dawn flew over some bushes till she was stopped by a random tree that was in her way. Dawn felt an extreme pain resonating in her entire body, then fallen to the ground.

Dawn's ears were still ringing from the closed up blast, as she felt they were bleeding instead. Dawn opened her eyes enough as blood came rushing down her head to see the restaurant in flames from the blast.

"D-Damn it, what just happened?" Dawn tried to get up. However she stumbled and fell again, feeling more pain resonating from her entire left side.

"Urrgh!" She noticed now that she had broken her ribs and left arm, and that her arm and legs were burned from the fiery blast. However that didn't stop her from standing up again, ignoring the pain, and walked while limping to the burning restaurant.

"I-I'm not gonna let this get in my way! G-Gotta make sure… that the people… are ok!" Dawn with all her might used her energy to make it inside the restaurant. Thanks to the explosion, it made a hole on the side which made it easier for Dawn to get in. On the inside, everything was in flames. The curtains, the food, the tables, even the stage was on fire. She looked around to see if there was anyone still alive and not burning, but nobody was in sight.

"Did they all… escape?" Dawn kept looking to see if there is still anyone here. Dawn walked through the restaurant as the flame flickers on and on. Dawn kept walking till she found someone on the back of the stage.

"What the? Who's that…? Brock?" Dawn continued to walk till she gets close enough to see the dark silhouette that was in front of her. She continued till she was near a wall that was part of the building. She peeked over the side of the wall to see the silhouette up close. After seeing it much closer, she was shocked to see what she found.

"A-…Ash?" Dawn spoke after seeing Ash in the flesh after 2 long years in his black attire. However she also peeked what was below Ash on the ground. It was a Brock, on the ground while red liquid was all over the floor under his body. Dawn could felt her own heart stopped after seeing Brock in what it seems to be blood. Nothing but heartbeats were heard for Dawn as she continues to see what was in front of her, to see that Brock was murdered… and Ash was there, standing over him without even doing anything…

"BROOOOOOCK!" Without holding back, Dawn screamed for her deceased friend and ran to his side, completely leaving her pain behind. Ash noticed the scream and his eyes widen to see Dawn running towards Brock.

"Dawn?" Ash said, as Dawn caught up with him and kneeled down to check Brock. Dawn checked many times for his pulse, breath, and heartbeat… but nothing was felt from him.

"…Brock…" Dawn could felt her heart was sinking to her stomach, as sadness and despair completely consumed her.

"Dawn…" Ash saw Dawn standing up, as if it was not her in the first place.

"Ash… Did you…" After feeling the sadness and despair, all that she felt now was hatred.

"Did you… do this?" Dawn could felt nothing was hatred towards her own old friend, whom she wanted to see for a long time, only to be left like this.

"…" Ash didn't say a thing, but merely turned his head away from her, making Dawn coming to a dreadful conclusion.

"why…why… Why did you do this!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs, as if it could be heard throughout the whole town. But it didn't faze Ash at all.

"WHY! Why did you do this! To your best friend!" Dawn couldn't help but let her tears run down her face as her emotions was swelling her up so much that she couldn't take it.

"…I had no other choice." Ash said, making Dawn nearly want to chew his head off. Without any hesitation, Dawn pulled out her gun from her holster and pointed it at Ash. Ash noticed this, but still had an expressionless face.

"Do you think that you can fool me? I know that that the ACE only carries stun bullets, that doesn't kill the target, but paralyzes him." Dawn's eyes widen to see that her bluff was called out, but still hold her gun at him.

"I can still hit you and put you to jail!" Dawn said, making herself sound tough.

"How? With your body's condition, there's no way you can get us both out of here alive…" As Ash makes Dawn even more pissed, he noticed that the fire was burning the pillar, and the pillar was burned too much that it started falling along with the ceiling it was holding up. Unfortunately, it was right on top of Dawn.

"DAWN!" Ash screamed, suddenly making Dawn scared, but then noticed some noise on top. She lifts her head up to see something falling on her. By instinct, she screamed and covered herself to her impending doom, and then it all went black.

A moment later, Dawn opened her eyes, but the pain was too much for her to keep her eyes open. She did notice however, someone carrying her and running past the burning building that's crumbling down on them. In that instant, she could feel warmth coming from that man's broad back that makes her feel… safe and secured.

"Ash…?" Dawn suddenly uttered, then closed her eyes as the pain was too much.

After a while, Dawn opened her eyes quickly as she briskly gets up from the ground, only to find herself in stinging pain from her bandaged body.

"W-What is this?" Dawn looked around herself and checked out the situation. She was outside, as dozens of people were around the burning restaurant, which was now already crumbled to bits and pieces. She felt someone was closing up to her, and to her surprise it was her captain, Jenny.

"Yo. How you feeling?" said the Captain.

"S-Sir! Why are you here?" Dawn tried to get up, but then Jenny stopped her from doing so.

"Stay there. Your injuries were really bad, but thankfully we were able to save your body from being damaged too much." Jenny said, and she was right as Dawn could feel a lot better than she was before.

"And as for being here, I had to check out the situation, and see if it was true that… Brock was murdered." Upon hearing that, Dawn's eyes widen, making her remember that horrible image of Brock on the ground in blood when she was inside.

"…So I guess it's true…"

"…Yeah…" Dawn couldn't even believe it out of her mouth, but she knew that it was the reality.

"I know you're not in peak condition, but since you were inside, you don't happen to know who did it, right?" Jenny asked, and Dawn immediately thought about Ash. However…

"N-No… it's a complete mystery to me." Dawn lied for some reason, making Jenny believe it.

"I see… well then-"

"W-Wait up!" Before Jenny could leave to continue her work, Dawn stops her, causing Jenny to turn to face her.

"What is it?"

"Umm… Do you happen to know who rescued me?"

"Mmmh, I don't even know myself. We found you like this outside of the restaurant, but we heard from nearby citizens that you were carried on a person's back, but it was so dark that they couldn't recognize his face." Jenny answered, causing Dawn to lower her head in thought.

"I-I see, thank you Captain."

"Don't mention it, and don't bother coming to work for a while till you're in top condition, got it?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Jenny left to continue her work, leaving Dawn by herself and her thoughts.

"Did Ash… save me? But didn't he also…" Dawn thought, and looked at the now crumbled restaurant, doused in water by the firemen's water Pokémon.

"Did he really… kill Brock?" With that said, Dawn kept on thinking about the events that occurred as the night passes by, hopefully never returning again to replay the horrible night.

A year later, Dawn was standing near the restaurant in rubble that happened in that terrible night. All she could remember is the time she met Ash for the first time in 2 years, and the deed he's done to Brock. After a while, Dawn suddenly had a phone call. She picked up her cell phone and turned it on, making a projector screen to appear, only this time it showed an image of Maylene, but with a cast on her left arm.

"Maylene! What's up? It's been a while. How's the arm?" Dawn said to her old friend.

"Meh, after that night, if it wasn't thanks to the medical stuff, I would've lost my arm that time. It's taken a long while, but after constant checkups, the doc said that I can finally take off this cast in a few days!"

"Wow! That's great Maylene!" Dawn squealed in excitement for her friend's success in recovering.

"Thanks, but this ain't why I called you. It's Ash. He was spotted." Dawn's eyes widened after hearing what Maylene had to say, but this time it didn't cause her grief, but a really pissed off expression.

"I see… Where he was spotted?" Dawn could only say, Maylene knowing full well what she is going to do.

"In Twinleaf Ruins. Are you gonna go after him?" Maylene said but with a serious expression.

"Yeah, and I'm not gonna let anyone get in the way. I hope you're not that anyone."

"ARE YOU KIDDING? I'm giving you the green light! Find that sucker and give him a piece of your mind!" Maylene cheered from the other side of the screen, making Dawn smile and pumped up with courage.

"Yeah! I'll see you later!"

"Ya better!" Dawn turned off her cell phone, and ran to her car that she parked on the street, turned it on and raced through the streets to Twinleaf Ruins, where her destiny is about to unfold.


End file.
